The Doctor's Daughters
by truelove93
Summary: When 15-year-old Thalia Tyler is abducted by the Daleks, she meets a mysterious blonde who holds secrets about her past. Meanwhile, the universe is facing destruction and Rose Tyler will stop at nothing to get her daughter back. Slight AU of the events in Series 4.
1. A Day In The Life of Thalia Tyler

Chapter One: A Day in the Life of Thalia Tyler

"Thalia! Get up already! You're going to be late for school and your breakfast is getting cold," Rose Tyler shouted up the staircase of her townhouse.

Thalia Tyler lay semi-conscious in her indigo felt pajamas with bright stars on them. Her light brown hair covered her barely–open hazel eyes. She rolled over and shouted, "I'm coming, Mum."

Thalia sat up in her bed before walking to her personal bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face to wake herself up. She then brushed her teeth, and then her hair, which she then straightened. Next, she went to her closet to put on her school uniform, which consisted of white Peter Pan collared shirt, dark blue blazer, knee-length blue plaid skirt, white lacy socks, and saddle oxfords. She had ironed her clothes last night, as she did every night whenever her mother could convince her to take a break from homework and reading.

Thalia finally joined Rose at the kitchen table. Rose was sitting across from Thalia, sipping a cup of coffee. She had just placed bacon and eggs at Talia's place. "Good morning, sweetie. Glad you could finally join me," she said.

"Good morning, Mum. Did you see the stars last night?"

"The stars?" Rose asked, confused. "I see the stars every night, dear. Why do you ask?"

"There just seemed to be fewer out last night. I couldn't even see any planets. It's almost like they're disappearing before my eyes. Bit unusual this time of the year. You and Uncle Mickey should talk to the Torchwood team about it."

Rose thought, "_The stars are going out. This can't be good. Her dad would know what to do_." But her father was not there, so this was a problem for her, Mickey, and the Torchwood team. But, not to concern her daughter, she said, "I will. It's probably nothing, though."

Thalia gulped down some water before moving on to a different topic. "So Gus's little brother just got a new hamster and Gus wants us all to come see it after school today."

"You know the rules. Once you get home from school, you do your homework. Seeing your friends interferes with your education. And you know how I feel about his mother," Rose said sternly.

"Her weight means nothing to me and it shouldn't to you either. But why not just this one time, Mum? I'm doing well in all my classes," Thalia pleaded.

"Rules are rules, Thalia."

Thalia sighed and said, "Fine, Mum." She and Rose silently finished the rest of their breakfast.

The car ride to Talia's school, Queen Elizabeth Academy, was no less tense than the breakfast. "So Chloe and I were talking and she wants to go to the mall this weekend," Thalia stated.

"You know, Thalia, I really don't like you going to malls by yourself," Rose said.

"But I won't be by myself. Chloe will be with me. And Gus. And maybe some other kids."

"I mean by yourselves with no trusted adults with you."

"It's a mall, Mum, not a pub. Besides, you don't trust any adults besides yourself, Nana, Grandpa, Uncle Mickey, and the Torchwood people."

"Exactly," Rose smirked. "And if I can't get any of those people to watch you while I'm at work, then you can't go."

"I'm fifteen years old, Mum. I can take care of myself, and so can my friends. Why don't you trust me?" Thalia asked.

"Oh, sweetie, it's not you I don't trust. The world is a very dangerous and unpredictable place. You could get the rug pulled out from under you at any moment and I just can't bear the thought of you in danger," Rose said.

"I know Mum." Soon, they pulled up to Queen Elizabeth Academy.

"I'll see you later, dear," Rose said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Thalia said. She unbuckled her seat belt, gave her mother a kiss goodbye, and hopped out of the car.

Thalia headed toward her locker, saying hi to some of her classmates and looking at the posters on the bulletin board. Some of them were for different clubs, organizations, and sports teams. Others were motivational. One that Thalia always liked had a picture of the stars at night and said, "Reach for the stars."

Thalia was staring intently at her favorite poster when she heard a "Hey, Thalia!" from down the hall. She turned her head and saw her two best friends, Chloe and Gus, excitedly heading towards her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked.

"Did you hear about the new game that's opening in the mall tomorrow right next to the arcade?" Gus asked. Thalia shook her head. "Well it's called 'The Strongest Link' and it's for the smartest kids around."

"You have to be good at history, science, and astronomy and that's you all over, Thalia," Chloe said.

"You guys are smart, too," Thalia said.

"But you're the smartest," Chloe said. "You have to go."

"It sounds amazing, it really does. But there's no way my mum would let me go. She won't even let me go see your little brother's new hamster, Gus."

"Aw, man," Gus said.

"Your mum never lets you go anywhere or do anything exciting. Just this once, go out and have fun without her. Get a taste of what the rest of us do," Chloe said.

"She'd ground me for the rest of my life."

"Then ask her," Chloe suggested.

"I'll try, but there's no way she'd say yes. She's so paranoid about the mall, like the window dummies are going to come alive and grab me or something crazy like that."

"Sneak out then. What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"

"Then she would ground me for all eternity."

"Just think about it, Thalia. Our parents let us go out and have fun and we turn out just fine every time. What makes you so different from the rest of us?" Chloe asked.

"Other than the facts that you're wicked smart and agile and you totally want to be the first British girl in space," Gus chimed in.

"Well there is the whole…two hearts thing," Thalia whispered. Although it was something her mother had tried to keep as secret as possible, Thalia trusted Gus and Chloe enough to tell them.

"True. But when you look at it, you're in no more danger than the rest of us. So just ask your mum about it and try to go?" Chloe pleaded.

Thalia smiled and said, "Okay, I'll try." The three best friends headed off to class.

At lunch that day, the topic was revisited. "So what happens when you win this game?" Thalia asked.

"That's the million dollar question," Gus answered. "I've heard money, an American sports car, a university scholarship, a cruise to the Caribbean, everything you can think of."

"Whatever. We've got to come up with a way to convince your mum to let you go," Chloe said.

"Unless that plan involves the Royal Air Force, I don't think you'd have much luck," Thalia said.

"Hi Thalia! Mind if I join you guys?" a voice piped up. The three friends lifted their heads. It was Tony Tyler, the son of Jackie and Pete Tyler, born just one month after Thalia. Because of the small age gap between Tony and Thalia, they saw each other more as cousins instead of uncle and niece.

"Yeah, of course," Thalia said. Tony sat down next to Thalia and placed his tray on the table. Chloe and Gus grinned at first each other and then at Thalia, as if they had a plan in mind. Thalia grinned back, catching on to their idea.

"Tony, do you have any plans for tomorrow after school?" she asked.

"No, not really."

"Well how would you like to come with us to the opening of that new 'The Strongest Link' game at the mall tomorrow?"

"I'd love to. It sounds like fun. Sounds like a lot of stuff your mum and my dad would know about, huh?"

"Sure does. Be sure to tell Nana that I am going with my uncle," Thalia insisted.

"I will," Tony said, before continuing to eat his lunch. Thalia, Gus, and Chloe grinned at each other, finally seeming to find a loophole in Rose's strict orders.

Later that night, after Rose and Thalia had finished dinner, Thalia decided to bring up the topic again. "So, Mum, there's this game that's opening tomorrow at the mall. It's called 'The Strongest Link.' It's like a quiz show for history and science and outer space and I think I'd be really good at it. It's supposed to have lots of cool prizes and I'll be going with my friends and my uncle, whom I know you love and trust."

Rose turned from wiping down the table to face her daughter, who had just finished loading the dishwasher. "Mickey and I have some very serious business to attend to tomorrow, darling. We won't have time to take you to your game. Maybe I can go with you another time."

"But I'll still be with people you know-"

"Tony doesn't count as the responsible adult in this case, Thalia. He's one month younger than you."

Thalia's mouth dropped, shaking her head in disbelief that her plan had failed.

"How stupid do you think I am? Tony is the kind of child who respects his mother and tells her everything. And I am the kind of daughter who listens when my mother has something to tell me because I know that she is looking out for her family," Rose scolded her daughter.

Thalia scoffed. "I am going to get that little rat."

"Well you're going to have to wait a while to do that because for the next two weeks, you are grounded," Rose continued.

"I might as well be already grounded now. You never let me go anywhere or do anything exciting. Day after day, it's always the same old routine: get up, get dressed, go to school, come home, do homework, do chores, and go to bed. There's never any down time, never any fun time with my friends. I only see them at school. Do you realize how frustrating that is for me? I get good grades in school. I think I deserve at least one afternoon off with my friends. I just want to be normal. Why won't you let me go?" Thalia shouted at her mother.

"Because I said so, Thalia. I set these rules to protect you. You don't know what the outside world is like," Rose shouted back. "There are strangers and monsters and-"

"I'm not a baby anymore, Mum. So stop treating me like one!"  
>"Then stop acting like one!"<p>

"You can't protect me forever!"

"Watch me. Go to your room, Thalia!"

"It's times like these when I wish you weren't my mother," Thalia screamed as she stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. Rose groaned into a nearby pillow, shook her head, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"_If only she knew how vulnerable she was. If only her dad were here. He'd know what to do_," Rose thought to herself before releasing silent tears into the pillow.


	2. The Strongest Link

Chapter 2: The Strongest Link

The next morning carried a tense atmosphere. Rose and Thalia barely spoke a word to each other throughout breakfast and the ride to school. The only words spoken were Rose bidding Thalia goodbye, to which Thalia responded by slamming the car door.

"Well it doesn't look like I'll be going," Thalia told Gus and Chloe at lunch. "No thanks to you, you little blabbermouth," she briskly turned to Tony as he passed by.

"Hey, I just told my mum I was going to the mall with you guys. She figured out the rest and told your mum, Thalia," he retorted.

"Well either way I won't be hanging out at the new hot spot with my friends. Nothing unusual. Just the way I live my life," Thalia sulked.

"You know, sneaking out is still an option," Chloe suggested in a singsong voice.

"Hello, I'm grounded. My mum will be picking me up from school and then she'll be keeping an eagle eye's watch on me from the moment I get home to midnight, after I fall asleep. She won't even let me breathe without her permission."

"We'll bring you back a T-shirt or something," Gus piped in.

"Thanks, Gus. Don't let my absence ruin your fun. Win something exciting," Thalia responded.

As had been scheduled, Rose picked Thalia up from school and drove straight back to their townhouse. They still barely spoke a word to each other the entire ride. Thalia sat at the kitchen table, working on some homework when Rose handed her a warm cup of tea. Thalia responded by scowling at her mother. "I know it seems like I'm being an overbearing, controlling mother, but you'll thank me for this someday," Rose said.

Suddenly, the telephone rang. Rose went to answer the phone. "Hello…Now?...Are you sure this can't wait. I just brought Thalia home from school…I don't think I can take her anywhere else on such a short notice…Fine, I'll be right down there…Thank you. Bye." Rose hung up the phone. "Torchwood needs me and Nana down there right away. Some big, top secret, breaking emergency that they need everyone on board for. Don't move from this spot until I get back, do you hear me?" Rose ordered firmly while grabbing her satchel, phone, briefcase, and keys.

"Loud and clear," Thalia answered nonchalantly.

"See you later, dear. Bye, Thalia. I love you."

Thalia did not answer her mother as Rose rushed out the door. Once Rose was long gone, Thalia rushed up to her room and changed from her school uniform into a pair of jeans, her favorite blue pair of Converses, and a midnight blue shirt with hers and her mother's favorite animal-the wolf-on it. She covered her shirt with an indigo blue jacket, grabbed her keys, cell phone, and purse, and rushed out the door, locking it behind her. She didn't care whether or not she would get back before Rose did or what punishment she might receive for disobeying her mother. All she knew was that her mother was suffocating her at home and that she had to get out of the house and have some fun, even if it was for just one afternoon. Just one afternoon couldn't hurt, right?

Thalia jumped on the bus heading to the mall. Once the bus stopped at the corner near Henrik's, Thalia jumped off the bus and ran towards the store. She followed the signs and the crowds leading to the area next to the arcade where "The Strongest Link" was being held. She noticed Gus, Chloe, and Tony standing outside the arcade. Chloe noticed Thalia and waved towards her. Thalia waved back and ran over to her friends.

"I can't believe you came," Chloe said in surprise.

"I can't either. If it weren't for some big Torchwood emergency, I would still be doing geometry homework at home," Thalia answered.

"Me too," Tony added.

"So, just to be clear, you snuck out?" Chloe asked.

Thalia meekly smiled, looked around the room, and said, "Yeah…"

"Oh my God! You little rebel!" Chloe stated.

"Finally got out of Fort Tyler, eh?" Gus asked. "So how does it feel?"

"Really, really good," Thalia answered. "For the first time, I feel so alive."

"Well apparently the people here are psychic and knew you would come because your name is already up there," Chloe said.

"Really? Did you tell them about me?" Thalia asked.

"No. It's just up there," Chloe answered.

Thalia made her way through the crowd of people to her electronic podium, which, sure enough, had her name in large, blue, digitized letters. She looked out into the audience. There were people preparing their cameras and ushering children into audience seats. She could see Chloe, Gus, and Tony being ushered into second row seats. She waved to them. They waved back.

"Hi, Thalia," Gus shouted.

Thalia turned to a tall guy on her right with shaggy dark brown hair. She could see that his name was Matt. "Hey!" He looked up. "Is this going to be televised?"

"Yeah, I think so. We're supposed to be on all these exclusive channels that a lot of people don't get," he answered.

"Do you think our parents will see this? I snuck out without my mum knowing," Thalia asked again.

"I don't know. I think this might be a pilot. Like I said, a lot of channels you have to pay a load of money for," Matt added.

"Oh my God," Thalia said to herself, realizing the trouble that she could possibly get in with her mum if she saw this on T.V.

At that moment, game show music began to play and spotlights flew across the stage and the audience. The audience stood up and cheered. An eerie, shrill, feminine, robotic voice said, "Thank you all for coming. Today, nine people will compete for the ultimate prize. Eight people will walk away with nothing. Only one will win it all. That person is the Strongest Link. Welcome to The Strongest Link."

The lights centered on a small robot with a snowman-like figure. It was grey, but had fiery red eyes and a small orange metal cone on its head, as if it were hair. The robot's mouth opened and she said, "I am your host, Anne-droid 2.0."

"What happened to the first Anne-droid?" Tony quietly asked his friends. Gus shrugged his shoulders.

"We will now begin with a brief lightning round," Anne-droid 2.0 said. She turned to the beginning of the semicircle as the lights focused on each participant.

"Shelby, at which battle did Napoleon surrender?"

"Waterloo."

"That is the correct answer. Noel, which mountain range divides Russia between Europe and Asia?"

"The Ural Mountains, ma'am."

"That is the correct answer. Louis, brass is an alloy of which two common metals?"  
>"Copper and zinc."<p>

"That is the correct answer. Penelope, what is the capital of Nigeria?"

"Niger."

"That is incorrect. The correct answer is Abuja." Penelope sulked as Anne-droid 2.0 turned to the next participant. "Freida, at the 2011 wedding of Prince William and Kate Middleton, Princess Beatrice wore a hat by which designer?"

"Philip Treacy."

"That is the correct answer. Thalia, which planet has the Great Red Spot?"

"Jupiter."

"That is the correct answer. Matt, name one small country located within Italy."

"The Vatican."

"Correct. Daniel, which two primary colors form the color purple when combined?"

"Red and blue."

"That is the correct answer. Julius, which American Actress won an Academy Award for Best Actress in 2013 for her performance in the film _Silver Linings Playbook_?"

"Jennifer Lawrence."

"That is the correct answer. At that moment, a buzzer went off. "This marks the end of the first round. At this moment, you will write down whom you believe is the Weakest Link and should therefore leave immediately."

All of the participants, including Thalia, voted for Penelope. Penelope voted for Noel. Anne-droid 2.0 said, "Penelope, you are the Weakest Link." Penelope sadly left the area.

The rounds continued and the questions became more intense. Soon, Thalia and Matt were the only two contestants left. Gus, Chloe, and Tony cheered loudly for Thalia. "Go Thalia!" Chloe shouted. The lights centered on Thalia and Matt.

"Thalia, Matt, you two are the final contestants. You will each be asked five questions. The person who answers the most questions correctly will win and be the first ever Strongest Link," Anne-droid 2.0 stated. She turned to Thalia and asked, "Thalia, in astronomy, what is the most distant object visible to the naked eye?"

"The Andromeda galaxy," Thalia answered.

"That is the correct answer," Anne-droid 2.0 responded.

_Of course it is. Andromeda's my middle name_, Thalia thought to herself.

"Matt, how much of the human brain is composed of water?"

"Umm, 70 percent?"

"That is not the correct answer, the correct answer is 80%. Thalia, what is the unrhymed, iambic pentameter used by William Shakespeare in all of his plays?"  
>"Blank verse."<p>

"That is the correct answer. Matt, what is the term for something that will break down naturally?"  
>"Biodegradable."<p>

"That is the correct answer. Thalia, how strong is gravity on the Moon, compared to the Earth?"

"It is one-sixth as strong."

"That is the correct answer. Matt, how many moons does Mars have?"

"Two."

"That is the correct answer. Thalia, the five elements that make up Group 7 of the periodic table are called what?  
>"Halogens."<p>

"That is the correct answer. Matt, in what year was Pluto no longer declared a planet?"

"Ummm…2007?"

That is the not the correct answer. It was 2006. Thalia, what constellation is named after the mother of Andromeda? If you get this question right, you will win," Anne-droid 2.0 stated.

_Wow, it's like she knows so much about me. How can she possibly know my middle name or how much I love space?_ Thalia wondered. She pushed aside these questions and, after a brief moment to reflect upon her answer, answered, "Cassiopeia."

Anne-droid 2.0 stared intently at the girl for a very long minute before saying, "That is the correct answer. Thalia, you are the first winner of 'The Strongest Link.' Congratulations."

Thalia's face lit up with joy. She jumped up and down and clapped. Confetti rockets were shot as the theme music played. The audience stood up and cheered for Thalia. Of course no one was shouting louder than Gus, Chloe, and Tony. Thalia shook hands with Matt before turning to Anne-droid 2.0 and asking, "So what all do I win?"

"The adventure of a lifetime," Anne-droid 2.0 said before opening her mouth to reveal something telescoping out of it. The robot released an orange beam that hit Thalia by surprise, reducing her to a pile of ashes within a matter of seconds. She barely had time to scream. The audience stared dumbfounded at what had just happened. Suddenly, Anne-droid 2.0 seemed to come apart. Electric sparks began flying from her as she started to say, "Malfunction, malfunction."

Chloe screamed. Soon, the whole audience was screaming and running from their seats. Staffers tried to gain control of Anne-droid 2.0. Everyone kept looking back to make sure they wouldn't be vaporized next and stared at the pile of ashes that once was Thalia Tyler. No one, especially not Gus, Chloe, and Tony, could process what had just happened.

Thalia Tyler was gone.


	3. A Promise to the Stars

Chapter Three: A Promise to the Stars

"But I don't understand. How is this even possible?" Rose asked her boss, Director Maxwell Sloan. She, along with several other Torchwood employees, was seated at a table while watching a projection planets disappearing from their galaxy.

"Somehow, some life form has discovered a way to cross dimensions, and take planets from this dimension and suddenly disappear, perhaps into another dimension," he answered.

"But how would they survive the Void?" Rose asked.

"That's what we have to figure out. The sooner we find this out the better. I fear we may soon be at war with these creatures. Agents, discover who is creating a breach in the dimensions," Director Sloan said before dismissing his employees. Rose headed toward her cubicle.

"It's funny. Thalia said that the stars were going out," Rose said to her co-worker Ramona.

"First the stars, then the rest of the world," Ramona answered. The two headed back to their own cubicles and Rose started to review her notes from the meeting. _If only the Doctor were here. He'd know what to do. He'd figure it out_. Rose thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by her personal assistant, Mary, running toward her.

"Ms. Tyler, that was Henrik's on the phone. You're needed down there. It's an emergency," an out-of breath Mary hurriedly informed Rose

"They're probably just calling about their weekend sale," Rose sarcastically responded.

"No, Ms. Tyler. Something's happened down there. I think something just happened to Thalia there."

Before Mary could say anything else, Rose had rushed out of the building and to her car. _That little rebel. After I specifically told her not to go there today. After I grounded her and everything. Why couldn't she have listened to me? Oh God, I hope she's all right. Please don't let me be too late_. Rose thought to herself as she fought back tears and drove as fast as she legally could to Henrik's. When she got there, she was stunned by the scene. Police cars and journalists were everywhere. Angry crowds were being held back by security officers. _Oh God, please let Thalia be all right_. Rose rushed over to see a crying Chloe talking to a reporter, surrounded by the equally emotional Gus, and Tony, who was being comforted by Jackie.

"Mum, Gus, Chloe, Tony, what's going on?" Rose shouted as she ran towards them.

"I talked her into coming here. I told her to sneak out. I'm so sorry, Ms. Tyler. I didn't think this would happen," Chloe tearfully said.

"What happened? Where's Thalia?" Rose panically asked.

Chloe turned away, unable to answer Rose. Rose felt a lump grow in her chest. She felt her heartbeat accelerate. She turned to face her mother and brother, hoping for more answers. Jackie tearfully said, "I'm so sorry, Rose."

"I'm sorry, too, Rose," Tony said.

"You should be. If you didn't sneak out, then maybe Thalia wouldn't have. No matter how young you are, you're still her uncle. You should have set a better example for her," Jackie scolded her son.

Suddenly, a mall employee approached them. "Excuse me, ma'am, are you Ms. Tyler?"

"I am," Rose answered.

"My name is Conrad. I was working in 'The Strongest Link' where your daughter was."

"Where she _was_? Where is she now? Can I see her?" Rose asked, growing more and more frantic and impatient by the minute.

Conrad shook his head and led Rose to the site where her daughter was obliterated, while explaining the story to her. "She had just won the game and when she asked about the prizes, the Anne-droid 2.0 hit her with a laser that suddenly came out of her mouth and she…" Rose covered her mouth in shock as she rushed to the pile of ashes that once was her daughter. She picked up pieces of the ashes and watched them slip through her fingers, just as her child had just seemed to.

"No, no, please no," Rose whispered to any deity or superior power that would be willing to listen and give her daughter back to her. Trembling, she bent over and collapsed into sobs at the pile. Everyone looked on in sorrow at the mother grieving for her child.

Rose lifted her head up towards an eerily familiar sound. "Malfunction, malfunction," it cried. Rose stood up and followed the sound until she came across the staffers trying to fix Anne-droid 2.0. Rose blinked her tears away as she realized what was happening. Flashbacks of what she had gone through at the hands of this robot flooded her head. Now, history was repeating itself.

"I know you," she said coldly in a voice barely above a whisper. Rose bent down to the eye level of Anne-droid 2.0 and started badgering the robot with questions. "How did you get here? What did you do with my daughter? Where did you send her?"

Rose whipped out her cell phone and called Director Sloan. "Get me a team down here, stat…We need to confiscate this robot. I really think it can help us out….We also need to question the staff…Get them down here now!"

Jackie ran up to her daughter and asked, "Rose, what's going on?"

"That robot, that Anne-droid-"

"Anne-droid 2.0," the robot corrected her.

"That Anne-droid 2.0 zapped my daughter with a transmet beam and sent her away. She did the same thing to me right before…right before the Doctor regenerated. Mum, Thalia is still alive."

"Oh, thank God," Jackie jumped for joy and hugged her daughter. When she pulled apart, she asked, "But what does this mean? Where's Thalia?"  
>"My daughter has been kidnapped by the Daleks."<p>

…

Back at Torchwood Institute, engineers were examining Anne-droid 2.0, trying to figure out the location of her origins. Other employees were interrogating employees at the mall. All the while, Rose stayed outside her cubicle, pacing around it, waiting for answers. "What could be taking them so long? They should have gotten something by now. Someone at the mall had to have known something," she cried impatiently.

"Stay calm, Ms. Tyler," Mary said. "They will find out where the Daleks are and you'll get Thalia back in no time."

"Don't tell me to stay calm, Mary. When your child goes missing at the hands of dangerous aliens, don't come crying to me," Rose shouted.

"Or me," Jackie added.

Rose glared at her mother just as Torchwood employees approached her and said, "Agent Tyler, we interrogated the mall staff like you asked. They said they had been suspicious of 'The Strongest Link' and the Anne-droid 2.0, but were forced to remain silent. They had no proof and no idea what this robot could do. Also, we've tried tracing the signals from the beam and Anne-droid 2.0, but there's no sign of it in this universe. We suspect that wherever Anne-droid 2.0 sent Thalia, that the Daleks might have crossed over into another dimension with her."

"Then they've also got to be behind all these planets disappearing. It just can't be a coincidence," Jackie added.

"Then we'll see if we can trace the signal across dimensions," a voice boomed. It was Mickey Smith, now the Internet Technology Director of Torchwood. He had gained about 20 pounds in muscle and grown a thick beard. He and Rose shared a sweet smile as he approached her. They had remained very close over the years and even tried to rekindle their past relationship once, but realized that too much had transpired between them and that they were better off as friends.

"Thalia is like a daughter to me," he told Rose. I won't give up until we get her back home with you, where she belongs."

Director Sloan and a woman who worked a few floors below Rose approached Rose. "Agent Tyler, this is Olivia Rice with Marketing. She says her daughter Shelby was a participant in 'The Strongest Link' with Thalia this afternoon. We've noticed one thing in common: all the participants were children of Torchwood and UNIT. The Daleks must have a narrow range if they're looking for someone, especially if they want to get to us," Director Sloan said.

"I fear they've already got who they were looking for," Rose said.

Director Sloan waved his hands around and called out, "Attention! For centuries, the Daleks have threatened the whole of the human race. But now that they've captured the children of one of our own and vanished with her into thin air, the threat of the destruction of our universe grows exponentially. We have no idea why they would have taken Agent Tyler's child, but by doing so, they have sealed their own fate in our hands. We will not rest until we defeat them and safely return Agent Tyler's child back to her mother and her home safely. Ladies and gentlemen, we are at war."

…

Later that evening, Mickey and the Tyler family sat in the living room of Rose's townhouse. Jackie was making tea in the kitchen for everyone. Tony was falling asleep on his father's shoulders. Outside, there were a slew of reporters and neighbors with questions for Rose. Pete was using every power he could to keep them as far away from his family as possible.

Jackie entered the living room, cheering, "All right. Here we go. Fresh cup of tea for everyone." Everyone took a cup and took a few sips of the tea. Rose, however, only looked down at her cup. "Now Rose, I always say tea is the solution to everything. I know it won't bring Thalia back right now, but it might make you feel a little better," Jackie said.

"This is all my fault," Tony said sleepily. If our friends hadn't convinced us to sneak out, she'd still be here."

"No, Tony, if there's anyone to blame here, it's me. If I had just sat down and talked with her…I don't know," Rose said.

"Now children, don't beat yourselves up over this. The only people to blame for this are the Daleks. They've clearly been planning this and thought they could pull this over us. Well we're onto them. Tomorrow morning, we'll start fresh and use any and all available methods to cross dimensions and bring Thalia back," Pete stated. "I'm sure we'll have something that can cross dimensions with minimal harm done."

"Pete, Tony's getting tired. Maybe we should head out," Jackie said. Pete nodded. He and Mickey led Tony out to their limousine. "Just get him settled in and take Mickey home. I'll be out in a second. I just need to talk to Rose," Jackie called after them. She sat down and faced her daughter. "Rose, I know this is going to be tough, and I know exactly what you're going through right now. When you first ran off with the Doctor, I cried myself to sleep for weeks. I couldn't eat, sleep, or think at all for the first month or two. I was bitter and cranky to everyone, especially Mickey, because I thought he had done something terrible to you. But deep down, I hoped and prayed that you would return to me safe and sound. And you did, although not under the ideal conditions. Anyway, my point is to have faith, Rose. We have the best crew on our hands, and we're going to use everything we've got to bring Thalia back home, safe and sound. Don't you ever give up on her, like I never gave up on you."

"Do you remember that time back in our universe when I was eight and we went to Henrik's to visit your boyfriend who worked there and I wandered off because I wanted to ride the carousel?" Rose asked Jackie.

"Oh yes. You had me so worried. I called mall security and flipped out at everyone who told me to stay calm. You were in so much trouble when we found you. You're lucky I didn't call the RAF to help find you," Jackie answered.

"Mum, I was only gone for twenty minutes then. Who knows how she'll be gone? What if she's gone for a long time and doesn't even realize it, just like I did?" Rose asked.

"I know, I know. But what I've learned is that no matter what happens to your child, no matter how long they're gone for, they'll still need you, even if they won't always admit it. Hang in there Rose, for Thalia," Jackie said, patting and rubbing her daughter's arm. "I've got to go now. Try to get some sleep tonight," Jackie advised. She and Rose hugged and kissed goodbye before she headed out to her husband's limousine.

Rose wrapped her pale blue crocheted blanket around her and went upstairs. She entered her daughter's bedroom. She looked around the dark room and noticed the science magazines spread out across the unmade bed, the clothes spread across the floor, and opened the clear window-like door that led to the small balcony where Thalia would watch the stars every night. The whole room, the whole house, and Rose's whole life felt empty without the laughter and smile of that bright little girl.

Rose looked up at the sky, filled with swirling clouds and shining stars, knowing that somewhere further than the eye could see, in a galaxy too incredible for most people to believe, in a dimension parallel to their own, that the most vile creatures in all of existence were holding her daughter captive for unknown, but most likely horrible purposes. She knew that as hard as it was, she had to have hope, as everyone around her was telling her to do. She would have to keep hope even when no one else would. Rose looked up to the sky and said, "I'll find you, Thalia, no matter what. No matter how long it takes me, no matter what I have to go through, no matter what anyone tells me, even if it takes the rest of my life, even if it's the last thing I ever do, I will find you. I promise."


	4. Prisoners

Chapter Four: Prisoners

Thalia lay on her back on the cold, metal floor with her hand covering her stomach. She stirred as she slowly came to her senses. She slowly rose as her vision blurred. She felt slightly nauseous. "What did I win?" she mumbled as she got on her feet. She suddenly realized that she was alone in the pitch blackness of a foreign land.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Thalia called out. "Gus? Chloe? Tony? Where are you guys?" she called out, slowly shuffling her feet along the floor.

Suddenly, a small blue light appeared about 15 feet from Thalia. It had a dark blue ring surrounding a bright, electric blue circle. "Oh, hello there. Could you help me out? I think I'm lost," Thalia said to the strange light.

After a pause, the lights suddenly came on. The source of the light was revealed to be what looked like a large pepper shaker with large golden bumps. The light came from a large, extended, telescopic lens coming from the creature's head. The creature seemed to have a whisk-like contraption for its left arm and a plunger for its right arm. Thalia was shocked. She backed up and gasped. She had never seen or heard of anything like this before. She looked around to see that she was surrounded on all sides by these creatures. She was standing under a golden arch connecting two rooms filled with these creatures.

"You are exactly where you need to be," the creature said in an electric, staccato voice. Two lights on each side of the creature's head came on with almost every syllable the creature uttered.

"I don't understand. Where am I and what…who are you?" Thalia asked, trying her best to be polite under these circumstances.

"We are the Daleks and you are on board our ship the Crucible," the creature answered her.

"Is this really what I've won from being the Strongest Link?" Thalia asked.

"Affirmative," the creature answered.

"So is this like a trip? If so, should I have packed first? Where exactly are we going?" Thalia continued to ask.

"We are traveling throughout the galaxy across dimensions, collecting planets from each dimension as we go. Collect DNA sample from the female immediately," the Dalek ordered.

One Dalek extended his plunger arm and wrapped it around Thalia's finger, forming it to fit her finger. The Dalek then produced a loud, suctioning sound. Thalia winced and yelled out in pain. After a very long minute, the Dalek released its grasp on Thalia. Thalia held her finger, which now had a small, red scar with small beads of blood on it.

"Ow! You guys bit me!" Thalia yelled.

The Dalek, ignoring her, then extended his plunger arm across Thalia's chest and pumped his plunger. The Dalek backed up and said, "The female has a binary vascular system. Beginning DNA analysis. Processing. Processing," with several lights across its head and chest lighting up. Soon, all Daleks began chanting "Processing. Processing," with their lights blinking as well.

After several minutes the Dalek said, "DNA analysis complete. Subject is female named Thalia Andromeda Tyler, 15 years old, hazel eyes, brown hair, binary vascular system, species: unknown or possibly human-mixed. What shall we do with her?"

_What do they mean, unknown or possibly human-mixed? Of course I'm human, what else would I be?_ Thalia thought to herself, stunned by their conclusions.

The first Dalek Thalia saw paused before saying, "Take her to the dungeon."

"What? No!" Thalia cried as the Daleks led her away. "There has to be some mistake."

"There is no mistake. You will stay on board the Crucible until further notice," the Dalek answered.

"No, no, please. You have to let me go. My mother-"

"Your mother is in a parallel dimension. You are beyond her help," the Dalek coldly interrupted Thalia.

The Daleks led Thalia to a large metal door with bars. Using their plungers, they entered a code to open the door. They led Thalia into the dimly lit room and left, locking the door behind them. Thalia fell onto her knees, buried her head in her hands, and began to cry. _Why didn't I listen to my mother? She was right all along. I really need her right now and I don't know if I'll ever see her again._

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. Thalia lifted her head to notice that a young woman had taken a seat right beside her. She appeared to be at least ten years older than her. She had fair skin and hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an olive t-shirt, tight black pants, black combat boots, and a large utility belt. Her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail, with bangs falling to the left side of her face.

"No. I've been kidnapped. They took my blood and threw me in here," was all Thalia could think of to answer her.

"First day here, huh?" the woman asked. Thalia nodded.

"Well I'd be lying to you if I said it's going to be easy here. Three square meals a day, cold hard floor, the Daleks screeching all the time. But at least now we're not alone anymore. My name is Jenny, daughter of the Doctor," the woman said.

"Hello, Jenny, my name is Thalia Tyler, daughter of Rose Tyler of Torchwood," Thalia said, slightly cheered up by the woman.

"Torchwood, that's a new one. What's that planet like?" Jenny asked.

"It's not a planet. It's an organization. It studies outer space," Thalia answered.

"But what planet is it on?" Jenny asked.

"Earth. Where else would it be?" Thalia answered.

"Anywhere," Jenny simply answered.

"So you're not from Earth?" Thalia asked.

Jenny shook her head and replied, "Nope. I was created on the planet Messaline during a great war."

"But if you were conceived there, where were you born?" Thalia continued to ask.

"Messaline. My father unwillingly gave his tissue sample into a progenation machine that created me."

"So you're an alien, then?"

"To you, yes. But then again, I'm an alien to everyone and everyone's an alien to me, even you. I've never been to or even heard of Planet Earth," Jenny answered.

Thalia stared with her mouth wide open in shock at Jenny. Jenny returned the stare. "It's just, you look so much like a human. Unless you're in disguise," Thalia said, very confused by Jenny's story.

"And you look so much like a Time Lord, unless you're in disguise," Jenny retorted.

"What's a Time Lord?" Thalia asked.

"It's what I am. It's what my father was. He fought in a great war amongst the Time Lords and now Dad and I are the only two left," Jenny explained.

"That's terrible," Thalia said. Jenny nodded. After a brief pause, Thalia asked, "So how long have you been here then?"

"Well it's hard to tell, but my best guess would be about a month or two. I was on the planet Mitadel in the Bosphorus galaxy, helping their people battle the monstrous Slimeborgs. One day, one of the Slimeborgs asked to meet with me. I went to their headquarters, it asked me a couple of questions, and then it zapped me with a bright orange beam. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in this rathole."

Thalia nodded her head in understanding. "I went to compete on this quiz show and I won. The host zapped me with an orange beam, too. I thought the prize would be a car or scholarship money, not imprisonment."

"We were both duped. The Daleks obviously wanted us for some reason or another and now they have both of us," Jenny sullenly said.

"Do you think there will be others?" Thalia asked.

Jenny shook her head. "I have no idea. I don't know where we're going or where we've been or anything like that. I didn't even know they were coming to take you."

"But why us? What did we do wrong?" Thalia asked. Jenny shrugged her shoulders. Both girls leaned against the cold, metal wall of a strange area where no one knew where they were and could come save them.


	5. The Dimension Cannon

Chapter Five: The Dimension Cannon

The next day, Pete escorted Rose into Torchwood, where they were greeted by employees who sincerely expressed their concerns and prayers for bringing Thalia home safely. Rose was wearing her favorite deep blue leather jacket that Pete had gotten her for Christmas several years ago. It reminded her of the TARDIS. Along with her jacket, Rose was wearing a simple magenta shirt, black pants, socks and tennis shoes, and some simple gold hoop earrings. Pete and Rose thanked them and headed towards the elevator. When they reached their floor, they were greeted by Director Sloan. "Ah, good morning, Mr. Tyler, Agent Tyler. I was just conversing with the engineers and they had an idea that can aid us in the search for Thalia. It's very risky, but it may be our only shot. We've been working on it for quite some time now. I think you know what I'm talking about, Mr. Tyler," he said, looking at Pete.

Rose turned her head towards her father, who seemed shocked by Director Sloan's suggestion. "Are you sure?" Pete asked. Director Sloan nodded. "Have-have we even tested it? Worked through all the bugs? You remember what happened last time we used it, don't you?" Pete continued to ask. Director Sloan continued to nod.

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Rose asked.

Pete turned to his daughter and said, "Um, well, for several years now, we've been working on a…uh…dimension cannon that can cross through the Void and into parallel dimensions."

"Well that's great! What are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Rose said without a second thought.

"You don't understand, Agent Tyler. There are many complications with this. People have disappeared into the Void, been vaporized by the laser beams, had their particles scrambled up during the transport. It hasn't been tested in five years. The engineers have spent all that time working on it. We never thought we'd get an opportunity to actually use it," Director Sloan informed Rose.

"If it can help me find Thalia, then I'll be willing to use it. I'll try anything."

Director Sloan sighed. "Very well, Agent Tyler." He led them down the hall where several engineers were working with wires and computers. He continued by saying, "Now you've used the dimension cannon to travel before. That's how you came to be in this universe I understand." Rose nodded. "Well we've been updating them, seeing if they can break through the walls of the universe, but like I said, that's where all the complications came in. To be safe, we'll start you off with the old model, the one you used to come here with. Hopefully it still works just as well." He handed Rose the yellow necklace-like disk. Rose put it around her neck. Pete walked up to Rose and hugged her.

"Ever since the day I crossed over and found you and Jackie, I had hope that we could be the family I didn't have in this universe. I could be the father you didn't have in the other universe. I hope I did a good job," Pete said, tearing up.

Rose nodded. "Of course you did. You are the best husband to my mum, the best father to me and Tony, and by far the best grandfather to Thalia. You had to take on all of these roles pretty quickly. You've accepted all of us with open arms. If you hadn't done half the things you've done for me in this universe, I don't know where I'd be."

"And you have been the best daughter to me and the best mother to Thalia. Just be safe. Take care, and bring my granddaughter home safely. I know your mother and Tony would say the same thing if they were here right now," Pete added.

"I will, Dad. I don't know how long it'll take. I might even have to pop back here and in other dimensions, but if it's the last thing I do, I'll bring her home."

"Godspeed and good luck, love," Pete said. He slowly backed away from Rose and closer to Director Sloan and the engineers.

One of the engineers said, "Whenever you're ready, just press it to your chest."

Rose gulped, took a deep breath, raised her right hand, and pressed it to the dimension cannon. Within a moment she was gone. It was like she had been zapped away, as quickly as one can change a channel on T.V.

Everyone looked at the spot where she had been standing. Director Sloan broke the silence by asking, "Well, did it work?"

The engineers took to their computers. They smiled, looked up and said, "Yes, sir. By the looks of these signals, it looks like she crossed over into the other dimension safely."

"Yes, thank God," Pete said.

Director Sloan added, "It looks like the Torchwood in the parallel universe will be getting a new employee for a while."

…

In the Torchwood in the parallel world, some of employees were polishing some instruments when Rose suddenly appeared amongst them. They looked up in shock. Rose released a breath of relief when she saw that she was in the same room but in a parallel world. She removed the dimension cannon from her neck.

"Oh my God! Who are you? How did you get here? Where are you from? What do you want with us? Is that an old dimension jump?" were among the questions that the employees showered Rose with.

"Now, now gentlemen, let's give her some room to breathe," a loud and familiar voice said. Rose was stunned at that voice, for she thought she'd never hear it again. The employees backed away to reveal Captain Jack Harkness standing behind them. He grinned and said, "Well hello, Rose Tyler."

Rose squealed and ran towards him, almost jumping on him as she hugged him. He laughed as he hugged her back. She started laughing as well.

He put her down. "Well, well Rose Tyler, you're certainly a sight for sore eyes. I didn't think I'd ever see you again after you and the Doctor abandoned me on the Game Station. And then I saw your name on the list of the dead at the Battle of Canary Wharf. Thank God the Doctor explained everything to me when I saw him at the end of the universe."

"You saw him again!" Rose exclaimed, her face exuding joy. Jack grinned and nodded vigorously. Rose squealed and hugged him again.

"Well saw him, grabbed onto the edge of the TARDIS and accelerated it to the end of the universe, call it whatever you will. He looked good, with his new face. Slim, great hair, pinstriped suit." Rose grinned as she realized that the Doctor hadn't changed his face at least since the last time Jack had seen him. "He even had a new companion with him. Pretty little thing, Martha Jones with her dark skin and black hair. Now she works for UNIT. I hope he's happy cause I haven't seen him since."

Rose's face fell when she heard about the Doctor having another companion. She remembered when she met Sarah Jane Smith, a former companion of the Doctor whom she had never heard of before. She had asked the Doctor if he would ever tire of her and leave her, like he had with Sarah Jane. He said that he never would. But unfortunately they had been separated through extenuating circumstances. She always wondered if he had found another companion and if he had ever mentioned her to the new companion. But there was never any way to know and she just had to live with that. Hopefully he would be happy with the new companion, maybe even happier than he had been with her, something she also feared.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, Jack. But that's not why I'm here. I'm afraid there's a more serious matter at hand," Rose explained. "In the parallel universe, the stars are going out. Planets are going missing from the skies. I think the Daleks are behind it. They kidnapped my daughter and took her across dimensions. Hopefully we can find her here and I can take her home."

"You have a daughter now?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Her name's Thalia." Rose said, taking out a wallet-sized picture of Thalia from her pocket and showing it to him.

Jack nodded and said, "She's hot."

"She's fifteen," Rose sternly answered. "She snuck out of the house to do a trivia show, but it turned out to be a trap. They used the Anne-Droid with the transmet beam that they used on us to get us on the Game Station on her. The people at my Torchwood couldn't trace her signals and they said that the Daleks left my universe."

Jack shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, I still can't believe that you had a kid. I mean, look at you. You look great. You've barely changed at all." He scanned her from her head to her toes. Rose shook her head and rolled her eyes. "So if you're a mom and you're not wearing a ring, who's the daddy? Are the guys in the parallel world better than the ones in this world?"

"No, no, umm…." Rose started to say, but could not continue. She pulled in her lips, turned her head to the side, and looked at the ground.

Jack tried to follow, but it didn't take him long to figure it out. "Oh….oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!" Jack said, running his hands through his hair and pacing about the room. "You…and the Doctor…and that kid…" Rose nodded. "Oh man, this is too good! You know, this doesn't surprise me. I always knew it would be you two. I saw it in the way he looked at you that night when you were dancing on the TARDIS right after you guys had saved me and the whole world. He was yours and you were his. That's when I knew I'd never have you. Besides, we both know I'm not the monogamous type."

"Thank you, Jack, but can we focus on the more serious issues at hand. If the Daleks can cross dimensions, then they've destroyed a lot in their way and they won't stop there," Rose stated.

"Right. We've got to focus on saving the universe and your kid," Jack said. "Now do you have anything we could use to track the signal from the Anne-Droid?"

"Not yet. They said once I went through, they would send the Anne-Droid through," Rose said. At that moment, the Anne-Droid 2.0 appeared just as quickly as Rose had.

"Okay, here we go," Jack said. He and the other employees began to hook wires to the Anne-droid 2.0. They then took to their computers. After a long while, Jack said, "As of right now, we cannot locate the origins of the Anne-Droid."

Rose groaned. "Well then will I have to cross into another dimension where there's no one I know and expect them to help me out?" she despaired as she sat down on the cold, hard, Torchwood floor.

"Hey, hey now. You're not alone in this, Rose. If you want me to, I'll go with you to the other dimensions. I'll help you find your daughter," Jack said, comforting Rose and placing his arm around her.

"You would really do that for me?" Rose asked.

"Of course. Me and my buddies here, we'll help you cross over and fight the Daleks and bring Thalia home safe and sound, I promise," Jack said. The other employees nodded in agreement with him.

"Oh wow. Thank you so much," Rose said.

"All right, now that that's taken care of, let's go to the 16th floor and narrow down the dimensions we can travel to. We can expand the trackers to other dimensions and try to trace the origins of the signals of the Anne-Droid," Jack offered. He led her to the elevator. Once the doors closed on them, he pressed the button for the 16th floor and asked, "So Rose, let me ask you something. What do you think's going to happen if we run into the Doctor?"

"Well I guess we'll explain the situation to him and hopefully he'll help us find Thalia," Rose answered.

"So obviously finding Thalia is the most important part here, but did a small part of you come back here out of the slim chance that you might see the Doctor again?" Jack asked.

Rose took a deep breath and said, "Maybe. But I can't even think about that right now. I just need to focus on finding my daughter. I don't think we'll run into him anyway."

At that moment, a small "ding" sounded signaling them that they had arrived on the 16th floor. They stepped out of the elevator and headed down the hall. Rose paused for a minute, looked up and whispered, "Doctor, if you find our daughter, please bring her back to me, safe and sound."


	6. Exterminate!

Chapter Six: Exterminate!

Thalia sat on the cold, hard floor of her prison cell, pulling her knees to her chin. She faced the dark corner of her prison cell. Jenny was sitting in the corner across from her and noticed how sullen and quiet she was today. She got up and walked over to her. She sat down right behind her. "You miss your mum?" she asked. Thalia nodded. "Yeah, I miss my dad sometimes. But then I remind myself that things happen for a reason and maybe we weren't meant to follow the same path," Jenny added.

"I thought like that. But now I know that my mum was right. I never should have left home. I just wish I had a time machine right now so that I could tell myself to stay at home," Thalia continued. Jenny put her arm around Thalia's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Thalia. I'm sure your mum and her friends at Torchwood are looking for you right now. And if not, we'll find a way out of here to look for her. How does that sound?" Jenny enthusiastically asked. Thalia looked up at her and smiled. Another question suddenly seemed to come to Jenny. "You're always talking about your mum." Thalia nodded. "What about your dad?"

"I never knew him. He left my mother before I was born. She was devastated, but she also said it wasn't his fault. He's probably working for some big corporation and has a beautiful young wife and a ton of other kids that he is there for. We don't talk about him much. I don't even know his name. But my mum said he was very smart, very brave, and very wise. She sees a lot of that in me. I only have a few pictures of him and my mum. He has spiky brown hair, like mine, and a big wide smile, like mine. Although I love my family just as it is, sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if he had stayed around or at least called to check on us from time to time," Thalia answered.

_Flashback: Christmas, Eight Years Ago_

_ Pete, Mickey, Jackie, Rose, Tony, and Thalia sat on the couch of the Tyler mansion, laughing as they flipped through a large, red photo album. Thalia sat on Rose's lap and Tony sat on Jackie's lap._

_ "Hey, I remember this!" Mickey exclaimed as he pointed at a photo of him making a funny face at the camera with a green tissue paper crown on his head. _

_ "You were trying to be so cool," Rose exclaimed._

_ "Yeah," Mickey smiled and nodded. He flipped the page and on the next page, there were pictures of a Christmas dinner at the Tyler flat in the Powell Estate. In these pictures were Jackie, Mickey, Rose, and a man unknown to Thalia._

_ "Who's this?" Thalia asked as she pointed to the man. He had a wide grin, wild brown eyes, and spiky brown hair covered by a pink tissue paper crown. He was wearing a brown pinstriped suit covered by a large brown coat._

_ A silence fell among the family as they pondered how to answer Thalia's question. "Well, sweetie, umm…" Jackie began. At a loss for words, she turned to Rose. This was, after all, her daughter, and they agreed that when the topic of Thalia's father came up, they would handle it on Rose's terms._

_ Rose raised her hand and somberly said, "It's okay, Mum. I think she's old enough to know now." Turning her attention to Thalia, she said, "Thalia, that man is your father."_

_ "My father? Really?" the child asked in awe._

_ Rose nodded. "Truly."_

_ "Where is he?" Thalia asked._

_ The family looked around at each other, hoping someone would have the proper response._

_ "Well you see sweetie, he is very far away, doing great things. He's helping people, saving worlds, and fighting all sorts of monsters," Rose answered._

_ "But why did he go? Doesn't he miss us?" Thalia continued to ask._

_ "I sure do hope so. It wasn't his choice for him to leave me, but it just happened. As much as he tried, there was nothing he could do about it. It wasn't his fault, though," Rose sadly continued._

_ "I don't even remember him," Thalia said sadly._

_ Rose shook her head. "No you wouldn't. He left while you were still in my tummy."_

_ "Do you miss him?"_

_ "Sometimes. But then I remember that he gave me the greatest gift of all time: you. And I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world," Rose answered, trying to brighten the mood._

_ "Do you think we'll ever see him again?" Thalia asked._

_ "I don't think so, dearest. I've hoped, prayed, and dreamed that we would, but it's just impossible. We basically live in two different worlds," Rose sadly answered._

_Thalia hung her head in sadness. Everyone in the room was reminded of the sadness that accompanied Rose's untimely departure from the Doctor._

"I'm so sorry. I sometimes wonder if I'll ever see my dad again," Jenny said.

"Since you came from a machine, does that mean that you don't have a mum?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, Jenny answered.

"Do you ever wish you had one?"

"Sometimes. I try not to think about that too much, although it's hard not to when you see so many different kinds of families in so many different places. On the planet Wustania, there are generation and generations of families living in the same treehouse. They are all generated from vines that sprout from their legs. They're a very family-oriented people, those Vine-Sprouters. Still, sometimes when I think about a mother, I think of Donna."

"Who's Donna?"

"My dad's traveling companion. She always seemed to be on my side when Dad was against me. She even named me. I think she liked seeing someone give my dad a piece of his or her mind." The girls laughed.

Their laughter was abruptly interrupted by the high-pitched sounds of buttons being pressed, as quickly as one would press buttons on a phone. The door was suddenly opened. A Dalek appeared. "Come with me, prisoners," it said. Thalia and Jenny quickly got up and followed the Dalek. They soon noticed three other Daleks outside their cell. All of the Daleks surrounded the girls as they followed where the Dalek led them.

Jenny and Thalia looked outside the windows and saw a large conglomeration of planets and moons close to the ship. The Daleks finally stopped in a large room that had a full view of the planets and moons in their grasp. One Dalek said, "Prisoners, I instruct you to look outside at the planets and moons we have collected." Jenny and Thalia looked outside.

"What are we looking at?" Jenny asked.

"The victory of the Daleks. Once we have finished gathering all required planets, we shall use them to power the reality bomb, which will destroy all life forms and leave Daleks as the only species in all the universe."

"What? You mean you're going to destroy Earth along with all the other planets?" Thalia asked, shocked by what she had just heard.

"Correct. We will obliterate all terrestrial life forms across all dimensions," the Dalek continued.

"But you can't. What have these people done to you?" Thalia asked.

"All other life forms lack the ingenuity and purity of the Dalek race. They are a waste of matter. They must be destroyed."

"But you can't. My mother's down there," Thalia cried.

"True, you will witness the demise of your mother, but we will spare the two of you for last. We will expel you from the Crucible upon which the reality bomb will destroy you."

At that moment, another Dalek approached them and said, "Citizens from the planet Clom have requested an audience with us."

"Send them in here," the first Dalek ordered. A large, bright, white flash of light appeared before the girls. They covered their eyes in reaction to the light. When they opened their eyes, they saw three large obese aliens in front of them. They were the color of green lima beans. Their heads extended about a foot behind them. They had large pewter-grey eyes. They were about three feet tall and their fat rolls dangled over their stomachs.

"Almighty Daleks, you have stolen our planet, sent your soldiers among our people, and terrorized the planet of Clom. I am a simple mayor on this simple planet and I come to beseech you to leave our planet alone," one alien said.

"The Daleks will stay on Clom until the reality bomb is detonated. Once the reality bomb is detonated, the planet Clom and all of its resources and peoples will be exterminated," a Dalek answered.

"Clom has but few resources. We have never traded with any other planet. We barely trade amongst ourselves. What use is our planet to you?" another alien asked.

"The mere existence of Clom is enough to power the reality bomb, which will destroy your futile, defenseless planet," the Dalek answered.

"Please, have mercy," the aliens pleaded.

"Please, don't hurt them. Leave them alone," Thalia pleaded.

"Silence, prisoner! Your pleas will be ignored. The Daleks will remain on Clom until it is destroyed by our reality bomb and you will be exterminated," the Dalek ordered.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" the Daleks chanted. All of the Daleks shot a pale blue light from their whisk-like arm. The beams struck the aliens and they cried out in agony. The beams produced an X-ray-like effect before the aliens fell down dead. Thalia gasped and covered her mouth, tears brimming in her eyes. Jenny restrained Thalia with her arm.

"No!" Thalia cried out. "You monsters!"

"You will experience the same fate once our plan is complete. But do not worry. You will not die alone. We are awaiting one more prisoner."

"And who would that be?" Jenny asked.

"The Doctor," the Dalek answered.

Jenny's eyes widened in fear and shock. "My father?" she asked.

"Correct," the Dalek answered.

"But what has he done to you?" she asked.

"He has attempted to destroy our race on multiple occasions. He is the Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of the Worlds, the Destroyer of his own race. He is our greatest enemy. Once we have him, we shall exterminate the last of the Time Lords and Daleks will reign supreme!"


	7. The Stolen Earth

Chapter Seven: The Stolen Earth

Rose had been in her original universe for about a week now. She had been staying with Gwen and Rhys. Every day, she, Jack, and the rest of the Torchwood team would try to find some sort of disturbance pattern that would match the disappearing planets. Since Rose had been in a parallel universe, this was herder for her than it was for Jack, Gwen, Rhys, Ianto, and the other people from Torchwood.

"Well, there was the fad Adipose diet," Ianto said. "That fat literally just walks right off of you. That was their slogan and boy was it true. From what I heard, they had lost their home planet."

"The flowers in my garden haven't been growing well these past few years. Rhys and I have seen fewer and fewer bees," Gwen added.

"So bees are aliens too?" Rose sarcastically asked, leaning sideways in a revolving chair, her head in the pal of her right hand.

"Well not all of them," Jack answered. "But if I recall correctly, their home planet is Melissa Majoria. They would go back if they sensed some sort of disturbance."

"It's amazing none of us back at the parallel universe noticed anything like that," Rose said.

"Thalia noticed the stars going out. That's something. You and your team were able to deduce that the Daleks were behind all of this pretty fast. Don't be too hard on yourself, Rose," Jack said.

"Oh but I need to be, Jack. I am her mother and I promised her that I'd never let anything happen to her, that I'd never let anyone harm her. Ever since I've been here we've found nothing to help us find her. I feel like such a failure as a mother."

Jack bent down, put his hand on Rose's shoulder and said, Now Rose, if you don't let anything happen to your kids every once in a while, they'll never learn to grow. They may get hurt, but it'll only make them stronger people in the end. My mom tried to keep me from leaving home. Sure I miss her sometimes, but if I had stayed with my folks, I wouldn't be where I am right now. And I sure wouldn't have met you and the Doctor. We'll get Thalia back, but you can't protect her forever, Rose."

Rose looked down. Suddenly, there was a tremor. Everyone fell on their sides. Papers and other equipment fell off the desk and to the floor. "What was that?" Rose asked.

"Probably an earthquake," Gwen answered.

"No, it felt too quick to be an earthquake," Rhys piped in. Sounds of car alarms and screaming came from outside. Rose, Gwen, Rhys, Jack, and Ianto rushed to the window. They saw cars stopped in their tracks and people standing in the middle of the road looking at the sky. When they looked up at the sky, they saw large planets and moons close to the point of near collision, blocking the sunlight.

Jack ran over to the computer and entered their coordinates. The others followed him to his computer. Jack pulled up a visual of the planets in the sky along with several blinking red dots close to the Earth's atmosphere. "I'm getting a message. Let's see if I can interpret it," Jack said.

Blue and red lines appeared and faded with sound when the horrific message came through. "Exterminate! Exterminate!" it chanted over and over again. Rose and Jack's eyes widened in horror. Gwen, Rhys, and Ianto stood dumbfounded.

"Oh my God it's happened," Jack said softly. He gathered everyone together and kissed all of their foreheads.

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked.

"These are made of artificial material, they're ships," Jack answered excitedly, pointing to the red blinking dots. "It's them. They've come. The Daleks have come to invade Earth."

"First they kidnap my daughter and then my home planet and now they terrorize it?! They picked the wrong mum to mess with," Rose said angrily, heading toward the door. Jack ran and leapt in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To see the Daleks and demand that my daughter be returned to me safely," she answered.

"Rose, you can't just go out there. You'll be exterminated. No, we need a plan. A plan to keep you safe so that you can see Thalia again. If all else fails, that will be our number one mission: to reunite you and Thalia. That's why you came here in the first place," Jack continued.

Rose sighed and nodded her head in agreement. "All right, so what's the plan?" Rose asked.

Jack opened his mouth, paused, and said, "I'm working on it." He paced about the room, his hands together under his chin, muttering, "Okay, okay okay. Okay, there's no other way about this. We have to contact the Doctor. Right away. Rose, you've got to tell him about Thalia and he'll defeat the Daleks and get Thalia back to you safely. You know this is how it was all going to go down anyway." Rose nodded. "Everyone, get out your phones. We're calling the Doctor," Jack shouted.

Jack, Gwen, Rhys, and Ianto pulled out their cell phones and called the number that the Doctor had given them. They each received a beeping signal followed by the message, "The number you are trying to reach is out of service."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"It must be the Daleks. They're blocking the number in the atmosphere," Gwen answered.

"Try Martha Jones. She'll know what to do," Jack ordered. Turning to Rose, he continued, "Martha traveled with the Doctor after you. Now she works for UNIT in New York. You'll like her. I think she's kind of sensitive about you, though. Maybe she's got an issue with pretty blondes, but more than likely it's because she fancied the Doctor but he was still hung up on you."

"He was?" Rose asked, shocked that the Doctor would remember her and mention her after her departure from the Doctor, something he had failed to do with Sarah Jane Smith and so many other companions who had come before her.

"I just got off the phone with Lieutenant General Sanchez. He says they can't find Martha," Ianto said.

"Well great! Now what do we do?" Rose shouted despairingly.

"I have another idea. Find Sylvia Noble and Wilfred Mott. They're the mother and grandfather of the Doctor's current companion, Donna Noble. They should know where she and the Doctor are at," Jack said. He pulled out a Post-It note and wrote down their address. "They live here in Chiswick. We'll teleport you there."

"But what about you guys? I can't just leave you all here. Not after all you've done for me," Rose asked sadly.

"Don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves and hold down the fort," Jack answered. He and Rose shared a somber, long hug. When they broke apart, he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Take care of yourself, Rose. Find Thalia. And if you see the Doctor on the way, tell him I said hi."

"I will." Rose then turned to hug Ianto, then Gwen, then Rhys. "Thank you guys so much for taking me in and helping me out. You've done so much for me to help me find Thalia I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Stay safe, find your daughter, and return home together safely. That is enough payment for us," Gwen answered.

Rose turned away and headed toward the door when Jack called out, "Wait!" He ran toward her holding a very large gun. "Since the streets are filled with Daleks, you'll probably need this." He handed her the gun and she slung it around her shoulder. He then put a teleportation device on her wrist and entered the coordinates for Chiswick. Rose backed away and stood still.

"Good luck, Rose Tyler," Jack said before Rose vanished into thin air.

…

The Daleks terrorized the streets of London. They destroyed buildings and cars, attacked those who ran from them, and rounded up everyone from their homes. "You will come with us. Resistance is useless," they threatened those they had extracted.

One man stepped aside from his wife and son and asked, "Where are you taking us?"

"Daleks do not answer human questions. Stand in line," it ordered.

Rose had just teleported onto the scene. She was hiding behind a building several feet away from the Daleks. Suddenly, she noticed an older woman and an elderly man old enough to be the woman's father hiding behind a fence. The woman said, "Dad please, come home. They're leaving our street alone."

The older man said, "Yeah, I've got a weapon." He held up a small paint-gun, like the kind Tony liked to play with.

"It's a paint-gun," the woman sharply reminded him.

"Exactly! Them Dalek things, they've only got one eye. A good splodge of paint, they'd be blinded!" the man excitedly stated. _A man who knows about the Daleks. Surely these people must be Sylvia Noble and Wilfred Mott, the relatives of Donna Noble. These people are my last hope to find Thalia and the Doctor_, Rose thought to herself.

The man in the crowd said, "We're not going. Do you hear me?" he turned to his wife and ordered, "Laura, get back inside the house. Simon, get inside. Go!" The man's wife and son did as they were told. The man picked up a brick and threw it at the Dalek. It barely scraped him. "Get back in the sky! Go back where you came from and leave us alone!" the man spit at the Dalek. Oh how Rose wanted to do the very same things to these remorseless monsters that threatened the existence of the universe, its inhabitants, her people, her daughter. But she knew she must be patient, or else she would never see Thalia again.

The man hurried back into the house to be with his wife and son. The Daleks stood outside of the house and ordered, "Dalek attack formation seven." Two more Daleks joined him and they said together, "Maximum extermination." The Daleks fired into the house until it was set ablaze with the innocent family trapped inside. The crowd screamed in horror. Rose silently scowled at the Daleks from behind, silently swearing revenge for all they had done to her.

"They're monsters," the elderly man said, shaken by what he had just seen.

"Dad, please, come home," the woman begged. They turned around and ran behind the fence but were shortly stopped by a Dalek.

"Halt! You will come with me," it ordered.

_Not on my watch,_ Rose thought.

"Will I, 'eck," the man defiantly asked before firing his paint-gun. It hit the Dalek square in the eyepiece.

Rose heard a sizzling noise and then the Dalek said, "My vision is _not_ impaired."

"I warned you, Dad," the woman cried.

"Hostility will not be tolerated," the Dalek shouted. "Exterminate! Exterminate! Extermin-" The Dalek's head blew off and the monster burst into flames right before the old man and his daughter's eyes. Rose stood a few feet behind the Dalek, holding her gun.

"Do you want to swap?" the old man joked, holding up his paint-gun.

Rose didn't answer him. Instead she asked, "You're Donna Noble's family, right?" The old man nodded. "I'm Rose Tyler and I need you to help me find the Doctor and my daughter," she continued.

The Nobles took Rose back to their house. Sylvia made tea for the three of them. Wilfred recounted about the last time he heard from Donna. "Yeah, I've tried calling her, but I can't get through! But she's still with the Doctor, I know that much and the last time she phoned, it…it was from a planet called Midnight, made of diamonds!"

"What the hell are you two on about?" Sylvia asked as she entered the room carrying a tray of tea.

"Look, she's out there, sweetheart. Your daughter. She's been traveling the stars, with that Doctor, she always has been!" Wilfred confronted his daughter.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sylvia dismissively said.

"Oh come on, open your eyes! Look at the sky! Look at the Daleks! You can't start denying things now!" Wilfred continued.

"You're my last hope," Rose despairingly said. If we can't find Donna, then we can't find the Doctor. If we can't find the Doctor, then we can't find Thalia. She's only fifteen years old. You're a mother, Sylvia. Aren't you worried at all about Donna?"

"Well, yes of course but…but this is all so surreal. I mean, don't get me wrong, my dad and I want to help you find your daughter but I just can't believe any of this is happening," Sylvia answered.

"Well do what your father says and start believing, cause this is really happening and we're all in trouble," Rose said firmly.

"Oh, Doctor, Thalia, where could you be?" Rose asked in despair as she sat down in a chair and placed her head in her hands. Wilfred and Sylvia placed their arms on the distraught mother, trying to comfort her, but they had no idea how to help her in such a dangerous and unusual situation.

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy with school and such. But regardless, thank you to all of those who have reviewed, followed, and favorites the story so far. It's only going to get better from here. Next chapter is when Thalia finally finds out the truth. I should hopefully have that ****chapter up soon. But until then, rate, subscribe, review. On another note, what do you guys think of Peter Capaldi as the Doctor so far? I guess he's all right, but I would really like to get to know him as the Doctor a bit better. And what will happen with Clara and Danny? I sure hope Steven Moffat doesn't kill them off like he did with Amy and Rory. And who is the Missy in Paradise? Please review!**


	8. Sisters

Chapter 8: Sisters

Thalia and Jenny sat side by side in their cold, bleak prison cell. They held their knees to their chests and reflected on the plan they had just heard.

"What have I done? What have I done?" Thalia asked, on the verge of tears.

"Hey, you didn't do anything wrong," Jenny said comfortingly.

"If I had just listened to my mother and hadn't run away, the Daleks wouldn't have captured me and they wouldn't be threatening the Earth and none of this would be happening."

"The Daleks wanted you for a reason, just like they wanted me because I'm the Doctor's daughter. They were persistent. They would have found another way to get you, even if it meant hurting those who wanted to protect you."

"And now they're going to. My mum, my Nana, my grandpa, Tony, Uncle Mickey, Chloe, Gus, my friends, my teachers, and all the Earth. They're going to kill them. They're going to destroy it all."

"Not if I have anything to do about it. My father won't let them get away with this. He'll get us, we'll escape, and he'll take you back to your mum. It'll all turn out all right in the end. You'll see." After a pause, Jenny asked, "Why did you run away in the first place, Thalia?"

Her voice croaking, Thalia answered, "My mum controlled every aspect of my life. My whole life was school and home. Those were the only two places my mum would allow me to go unless one of the few people she trusted was watching me. I couldn't go to the mall, the cinema, or to my best friends' houses. I was just tired of it all. I wanted to rebel. I wanted to have unsupervised fun with my friends and feel like a normal teenager, even if it was only just for one day. I wanted to be free. I wanted to be…like you."

"Me?" Jenny asked, pointing to herself. "You didn't even know me then? Why would you want to be like me?"

"Because you come and go as you please. You get to travel the universe. You've seen all sorts of things that are beyond my wildest imagination. You've met all sorts of cool aliens. To me, your life is like a dream come true," Thalia answered.

"Maybe to you, but you have the kind of life I want. You have a family and friends and a place to call home. And until recently, you probably never had to fear for your life because you had people around to protect you, care about you, and look after you. To me, a family and a place to call home is everything," Jenny retorted.

"You have your father," Thalia pointed out.

"He thinks I'm dead," Jenny shouted.

"Why would he think that?" Thalia asked.

"Because I did die," Jenny answered.

"What?" Thalia shrieked, shocked and confused.

"Back at Messaline, after we had unlocked the Source, General Cobb pulled out his gun and took aim at my father, but I got in the way. He shot me right in the ribcage. I died in my father's arms. It was very sad, but at least he finally acknowledged me as his daughter."

"That's so sad," Thalia said. Jenny nodded. "Then how are you here?" Thalia asked, still very confused.

"I'm not completely sure. Part of me thinks that the Source might have had something to do with it, but another part of me thinks its something that the Time Lords do, a little way to cheat death. Either way, I was all fixed up and ready to go. I took a stray ship and I was on my way to help people, save civilizations, and do an awful lot of running, like my dad," Jenny answered. She sighed, continuing with, "But being the Doctor's daughter means that people expect a lot of that from me. And, unfortunately, it got me locked up in here."

"Yeah, well at least you know why you're here. I still have no idea why I'm here," Thalia groaned.

"Do you think it's because your mum works at Torchwood?" Jenny asked.

"I did at first, but I go to school with several of the other employees' kids and none of them are here," Thalia answered.

"Well tell me a bit more about yourself. Let's see if we can figure this out before the Daleks exterminate us," Jenny said.

"There's not that much-maybe it's because my granddad's the head of Vitex Industries. I bet they want his money. I'll bet they're ransoming me to him as we speak," Thalia thought.

"Yeah, that's a good theory. Though if they really wanted some money, you'd think they would go after a prince or something," Jenny said.

Thalia opened her mouth to say something, but instead said, "That is a good point."

"Well, let's think of something else," Jenny said. She clicked her teeth together, trying to think of a reason why the Daleks wanted Thalia. "Maybe since they hate my father, they also hate your mother," she suggested.

"How would my mum even know the Daleks? She barely tells me anything about Torchwood and from what I've heard and read, I've never seen or heard anything about her and Daleks. Why would they hate her anyway? She didn't destroy the Daleks, your dad did."

"Hey, you never know! Just like I barely know my own father," Jenny retorted.

She continued with, "You said you ran your school's science club, think that's it?"

"I'm not a bloody scientist. I mean, you'd think that someone with two hearts would have something to be ashamed of or scared of, something that would make me a target for creatures like the Daleks."

Jenny's eyes widened at Thalia's last statement. She stared at Thalia in utter surprise, her mouth agape.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Thalia asked after a moment of silence.

Jenny continued to stare at her, saying nothing, but instead placing her head on the left side of Thalia's bosom. Thalia looked down at her and asked, "Uhhh…Jenny, what are you doing?" Jenny said nothing, listening intently to Thalia's heart beating normally, exactly where the human heart should beat. Jenny then moved her head to the right side of Thalia's chest. _It couldn't be, could it? This can't be possible._ Jenny thought to herself. Sure enough, there was an identical heartbeat coming from the right side of Thalia's chest, very unusual for a human being.

She finally lifted her head from Thalia's chest and said in awe, "You have two hearts."

"Yeah. According to Mum, it's a rare genetic condition from my deadbeat dad's side of the family. She doesn't want me to talk about it much because she's afraid that all sorts of scientists will use me for weird tests and experiments."

"Thalia, I have two hearts too. So does my dad," Jenny said. She then took Thalia's hand and held it to the left side of her own chest, and then the right one. Thalia felt two identical heartbeats from the two sides of Jenny's chest, just like her own. She looked up at Jenny in shock.

"But how is this possible? What does this mean?" Thalia asked.

"Thalia, my dad and I are the last two Time Lords in existence. Somehow, someway, he must be your father, too." Thalia leaned back, her mouth agape. "And now I see it, he has light brown hair, just like you. And his smile is just like yours too. And you have the same chin. I can't believe I didn't see all of this before!"

"So, you're meaning to say that this Doctor, the one they all hate so much, he's my father?" Thalia asked, shocked.

"I know it must be hard to believe, but I honestly can't think of any other reasoning behind all of this. The two hearts, getting captured by the Daleks, all of it," Jenny explained.

"When the Daleks first captured me, they took a blood sample from me, analyzed my DNA, and said that I was only 25% human and 75% unknown species. Do you think that I really am 75% Time Lord? I mean, I never really thought I looked any different or felt any different than other people."

"I don't think you look much different than a Time Lord," Jenny answered. The two girls stared at each other for a few moments, taking in their new discovery. Then, they leaned in and wrapped their arms around each other. After a long embrace, they pulled apart and stared at each other with large grins and misty eyes. Thalia wiped away tears that were falling from her eyes before saying, "I can't believe it. I have a father…and a sister. I've never had either before, and now I do. I'm not an only child anymore. I have a big sister!" Thalia said excitedly.

Jenny chuckled. "You know, all my life, I've been on my own. Although I was usually surrounded by some very interesting creatures, I always felt alone. And now I don't feel so alone anymore, now that I've got you, my little sister." The girls leaned in and hugged again.

Suddenly, there was a noise outside their door. The girls broke apart. they heard the Daleks unlocking their door. The door swung open and a Dalek stood before them.

"You are both required to stand in the vault before our Creator, the Great Davros," it said. They girls got up and followed the Dalek to the vault.

**Two chapters in seven days! Whew! Probably my best record yet. Please enjoy it, because I will be very busy these next few weeks with upcoming projects. So, the secret's out now! I think you guys already knew, but now Thalia knows, and that's important too. The Doctor will FINALLY appear in the next chapter. What will his reaction to Jenny and Thalia be? You'll have to be patient in order to find out...xoxo.-Katie**


	9. Calling The Doctor

Chapter Nine: Calling the Doctor

The Daleks led Jenny and Thalia to a large vault. There they saw what appeared to have the bottom half of a Dalek, but the top half was wrinkly, shriveled, and brown. It had small black eyes and a small blue circle on its forehead, similar to the end of the telescope from the Daleks. They also saw a one-eyed squid basking in a spotlight. The Daleks separated the girls by a few feet and clear blue circular lights surrounded them and descended around them. The girls stretched their arms to feel an invisible force field acting back upon them.

"The holding cells have been activated," a Dalek said.

The half-Dalek creature wheeled up and approached the girls and said, "The Doctor's daughters. You've done well, my Daleks. Once the Doctor sees that we have his daughters, he will come running to save them and right into our plan to wipe out the Time Lords once and for all." The two girls stared at each other in horror, realizing the extent of the Daleks' plan. "Now my Daleks, we shall contact the Doctor," it said.

"Contacting the Doctor," the Daleks chanted as they scrambled about.

…...

The Doctor was leaning back on one of the coral-esque posts that decorated his TARDIS. Standing nearby him were Donna Noble and Martha Jones. Although Martha had said she wouldn't travel with the Doctor anymore in favor of her career at UNIT, the Doctor and Donna convinced her to join them on a small fun trip to the planet Maldo, where there were endless waterfalls. They had to contain a deadly bacterial strain, but it was still fun for all three of them.

"Wow that was fantastic, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Oy! You're not the one who had to comb outer space seaweed out of her hair," Donna sarcastically answered. Martha laughed.

"Seriously, though, I need to get back to UNIT. For all I know, I've been gone a week and they've put out a missing person's report for me."

"All right, Martha, we'll get you back to UNIT. It'll be just like you were never gone," the Doctor said. He entered the coordinates, pulled all the levers and said, "Allons-y!" The three friends held on tight to the rails of the TARDIS as it spun throughout the galaxies at warp speed. Suddenly, the TARDIS stopped, but it didn't feel like it landed on anything.

"Are we there yet?" Martha asked. The Doctor ran to the console and checked the coordinates.

"It would appear so, but the TARDIS is still in flight," the Doctor answered, confusion evident in his voice. All three headed toward the door. When they opened it, what they saw shocked all of them.

"The Earth-it's…it's gone," Martha said timidly.

"But where did it go?" Donna asked. The Doctor turned around and headed back towards the console. "How did this happen? How does a planet just disappear?" Donna asked. The Doctor just leaned forward on the console and placed his chin on top of his fists. Donna continued to ask questions. "If the Earth's gone, then it's lost the Sun. My mum and my granddad, they'll die, won't they?"

"I don't know, Donna. The sooner we find the Earth, the better. Do you remember what Lucius said back in Pompeii, that Pyrovillia disappeared?" Donna nodded. "And Miss Foster, the Adipose 3 planet disappeared too. And the Racnoss too."

"But Pyrovillia disappeared over 2,000 years ago. Does that make any difference?" Donna asked.

"I don't know. Someone once tried to steal planets before. But it can't be…he's been dead for years," the Doctor thought.

"Doctor, I have to get back to Earth. UNIT is scrambling to figure this out and they need me," Martha demanded.

"Of course Martha. Think, has anything weird been happening on Earth lately?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, there's the bees disappearing-" Martha started to answer but was soon cut off by the Doctor.

"The bees disappearing of course!" he said excitedly and grabbing his face. "We must follow the Tandocca Scale to see where the bees are going. Perhaps they can lead us to Earth. Hang tight." The Doctor then put the TARDIS back into flight and pulled up a reading of the Tandocca scale and set the coordinates for the TARDIS to follow it. When it suddenly stopped, the Doctor, Martha, and Donna opened the door. They saw stars surrounding a blue galaxy. "The Medusa Cascade," the Doctor said. "I came here when I was just a kid. Ninety years old. It was the center of a rift in time and space-"

"So, where are the planets?" Donna asked.

"Nowhere," the Doctor answered. "The Tandocca Trail stops dead. End of the line."

"Okay, so now what do we do? What do we do?" Donna asked. The Doctor just stood silently, leaning against the coral post and looking at the floor of the TARDIS. "Doctor, what do we do? What do we do?" Martha and Donna continued to desperately ask the Doctor. "Now don't you do this to us. No, don't, don't do this to us. Not now. What are we going to do? You never give up. Please!" But the Doctor said nothing. For once in his life, he was at a loss for words and a plan.

…

Back on the stolen Earth, it seemed as though all hope was lost for mankind. The Torchwood team listened to a transmission between the Daleks and humans. The Commander General had surrendered planet Earth out of fear of more violence that they could do nothing to stop. "The Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks," the monstrous creatures chanted. Back at the Noble household, Wilf was comforting a crying Sylvia while Rose sat dejected at their feet. "You will obey Dalek instructions without question. You will obey your Dalek Ma-" Suddenly the transmission was interrupted by a female voice.

"Can anyone hear me? The Subwave Network is open. You should be able to hear my voice… Is anyone there?"

Rose walked over to the Nobles' computer. "I know that voice," she said.

"Can anyone hear me?" the voice continued. "This message is of the utmost importance. We haven't much time…Can anyone hear me?"

Gwen walked over to their computer and said, "Someone's trying to get in touch."

"The whole world's crying out. Just leave it," Jack said.

"Captain Jack Harkness, shame on you! Now stand to attention, sir!" the woman ordered.

"What?!" Jack asked, surprised at this woman's audacity.

"Who is that?" Gwen asked.

Finally the image cleared to reveal…

"Harriet Jones, Former Prime Minister."

"Yeah, I know who you are," Jack replied.

"Harriet! It's me, it's me!" Rose said excitedly, trying to catch Harriet's attention. "Oh, she can't hear me…Have you got a webcam?"

"No, she wouldn't let me," Wilf answered, motioning to Sylvia. "She said they're naughty."

"Kids these days are using them for porn and whatnot," Sylvia added, popping the "p."

"I can't speak to her then, can I?" Rose sadly asked. Suddenly, the screen split into four parts. Harriet had one corner, the Torchwood team had another, Sarah Jane Smith and a young man Rose did not recognize had the third, and there was just noise on the fourth corner.

"The fourth contact seems to be having some trouble getting through," Harriet noted.

"That's me! Harriet! That's me!"

"Anyway, I thought it was about time we all met given the current crisis. Torchwood, this is Sarah Jane Smith," Harriet introduced the two.

"I've been following your work. Nice job with the Slitheen," Jack said to Sarah Jane.

"Yeah, well I've been staying away from you lot. Too many guns," she answered, eyeing the boy next to her.

"All the same, might I say, looking good, ma'am," Jack continued.

"Really? Oh," Sarah Jane answered, flattered.

"Not now, Captain," Harriet said, annoyed by the Time Agent's uncontrollable flirting tendencies.

"How did you find me?" Sarah Jane asked.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, this is the Subwave Network. A sentient piece of software, programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help contact the Doctor."

"What if the Daleks can hear us?" Gwen asked.

"No, that's the beauty of the Subwave, it's undetectable.

"A-and you invented it?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I developed it. It was created by the Cooper Foundation. Anyway, what we need right now is the Doctor."

"Oh excuse me, Harriet, but, well the thing is, if you're looking for the Doctor… didn't he depose you?" Sarah Jane asked.

"He did. And I've wondered about that for a long time. Whether I was wrong, but I stand by my actions to this day. Because I knew, I knew that one day, the Earth would be in danger, and the Doctor would fail to appear. I told him so myself. And he didn't listen. This is why we need the Subwave. To bring us all together, combine forces. The Doctor's secret army."

"We have to boost the signal and use al the power of the Rift," Jack suggested.

"And I bet that Mr. Smith can help us out too," the young man with Sarah Jane said.

"Haha, brilliant! Who's the kid?" Jack asked.

"That's my son!" Sarah Jane said proudly, putting her arm around his shoulder.

Rose smiled at Sarah Jane, understanding the pride, love, and sense of protection she felt for her child. She was happy that at least one of the Doctor's other companions had a child. "If only I could get the Doctor's number to all of them, they could send it to everyone and we all could call him. Wait a minute," she thought.

Suddenly, Ianto Jones stepped in front of the Torchwood camera. "Excuse me, sorry, sorry, hello, Ianto Jones. Um, if we start transmitting, then this Subwave Network is going to become visible. I mean, to the Daleks."

"Yes, and they'll trace it back to me," Harriet answered. "But my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the Earth."

Jack saluted Harriet and said, "Ma'am."

"Thank you, Captain, but there are people out there dying on the streets."

"Marvelous woman. I voted for her," Wilf noted.

"You did not," Sylvia retorted.

"Now enough of words. Let's begin!" Harriet ordered.

Rose whipped out her cell phone and sent the Doctor's number to Jack.

Jack got the number. He went back to the camera. "Ok, now I've got the Doctor's number from Rose Tyler. We can send it to everyone in the world."

"Excellent!" Harriet said.

"Rose Tyler? I thought she was dead?" Sarah Jane asked, clearly very confused.

"No. I thought she was too, but when I caught up with the Doctor at the end of the universe, he told me she was trapped in a parallel universe with her mother and Mickey Smith. But then she came back because-"

"Rift Power activated!" Ianto interrupted.

"All terminals coordinated!" Gwen continued.

"National grid online…giving you everything we've got!" Ianto continued.

"Connecting you to Mr. Smith!" Sarah Jane added.

"All telephone networks combined!" Luke piped in.

"All right, Harriet, I'm sending you the number…now!" Jack said as he sent the number to Harriet.

"Opening Subwave Network to maximum," she said.

"Mr. Smith, make that call," Sarah jane commanded her computer network.

"Calling the Doctor," it responded.

"So am I!" Rose added in.

"Aaaand sending!" Jack continued. The signal was sent throughout space. The Doctor's phone rang, pulling him out of his catatonic state of mind.

"Phone!" he shouted at the rare occurrence.

"Doctor, phone!" Donna added.

The Doctor answered it. "It's a signal."

"Can we follow it?" Donna asked.

"Oh, just watch me!" he answered.

Far away, the Daleks had also picked up on the signal. "Emergency! Unknown network detected! Subwave frequency!"

"Find the point of origin. Find and exterminate!" the Supreme Dalek ordered.

"I warned you, Supreme One…Just as Dalek Caan foretold. The Children of Time are moving against us. But everything is falling into place," Davros warned the Supreme Dalek.

Back on Earth, sparks began to fly from both the Hub and Mr. Smith. "I think we've got a fix!" Jack shouted.

"Mr. Smith, now at 200%." Sarah Jane added. "Oh, come on, Doctor!"

Back at the Noble residence, Sylvia and Wilf were doing the little they could do to help Rose find the Doctor. They all held their phones high.

"Find me, Doctor. Find me. Find our daughter," she whispered.

The Doctor finally got a hold on the signal. "Got it! Locking on!" He pulled a lever, causing the TARDIS to shake violently.

"Harriet! A saucer's locked onto your location, they've found you," Gwen warned.

"I know. I'm using the Network to mask your transmission," she answered. "Keep going."

The TARDIS suddenly burst into flames and was lit by red lights. "We're travelling through time. One second in the future! The phone call's pulling us through!" the Doctor said.

"Captain, I'm transferring the Subwave Network to Torchwood, you're in charge now. And tell the Doctor from me…he chose his companions well. It's been an honour," Harriet said. She turned around to face three Daleks that had broken into her home. "Harriet Jones. Former Prime Minister.

"Yes, we know who you are," the Daleks responded.

"Oh, you know nothing of any human. And that will be your downfall," Harriet stated.

"Exterminate!" the Daleks chanted. Suddenly, her part of the screen turned into white noise, indicating her fate.

"Three! Two! One!" the Doctor counted. Suddenly, the lost planets appeared all around the TARDIS and on the screen. The console room returned to normal.

"27 planets-and there's the Earth! Why couldn't we see them?"

"The entire Medusa cascade has been out of sync with the rest of the universe. Perfect hiding place, tiny little pocket of time. But we found them!" the Doctor explained. Noticing the Subwave Network, he said, "Oooh, ooh, what's that? Hold on, hold on, some sort of Subwave Network…" The Doctor, Donna, and Martha appeared in Harriet Jones' former spot.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jack jokingly asked. "Doctor, it's the Daleks," he said, his tone turning serious.

"He's a bit nice, I thought he'd be older," Gwen said.

"He's not that young," Ianto argued.

"It's the Daleks, they are taking people to their spaceship and it's not just Dalek Caan!" Sarah Jane continued.

"That's Donna!" Sylvia joyfully shouted.

"That's my girl," Wilf cheered.

"Sarah Jane! Who's the boy? That must be Torchwood. Aren't they brilliant? Look at you all, you clever people," the Doctor said proudly.

"And who's…he?" Donna asked, pointing at the handsome captain.

"Captain Jack. Don't. Just…don't," the Doctor answered, seeing her attraction to the Time Agent lothario.

Rose watched, sad that she could not get in touch with her friends and the Doctor, her hero, the father of her child. She was glad to see that he hadn't changed his appearance again, but sad to see two new females with him. "Doctor, it's me! I came back! We have a daughter and the Daleks took her!" she shouted, knowing that her cries would not reach the Doctor.

"It's like an outer space Facebook," Donna said excitedly.

"Everyone except Rose," the Doctor said sadly. After all these years, he still thought about her and hoped that somehow, he could see her again. Rose sadly looked on at the Doctor.

Giggling at how well things were going, Dalek Caan said, "He is here. The Dark Lord is come."

"Supreme one, this Subwave Network, I would address it, give me access," Davros pleaded.

"Speaking of Rose, there's something you should know," Jack began before the screen at the TARDIS turned to white noise.

"Ah," the Doctor cried.

"We've lost them," Donna cried.

"No, no, no, no, there's another signal, there's someone else out there," the Doctor explained. Whacking the top of the screen, he asked, "Hello? Can you hear me? Rose?" he asked hopefully.

It most certainly was not Rose. "Your voice is different. And yet, its arrogance is unchanged," Davros said, appearing on the screen.

"No. But he's dead," Sarah Jane said horrified. Rose looked on at Davros full of hate. that creature was behind the destruction of the universe and the kidnapping of her daughter.

"Welcome to my new Empire, Doctor. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection, and the triumph, of Davros. Lord and Creator of the Dalek Race. However, you will not live long enough to see my Empire reign supreme in the universe, as you will surrender," Davros continued.

"I will never surrender to you," the Doctor said coldly.

"Oh but you will, Doctor. For we have your children," Davros said, turning his camera towards Thalia and Jenny standing in their holding cells. The Doctor, Donna, and Martha gasped, for they believed Jenny to be dead.

"It's Jenny. She's alive!" Donna cheered.

"But she's dead. General Cobb shot her right in the chest. We all saw her die," Martha added, shocked at this impossibility.

"But who's that?" Donna asked, pointing at Thalia.

"I don't know," the Doctor answered quietly.

"That's Thalia! That's our daughter, Doctor," Rose shouted, happy to see that her daughter was at least alive.

"Behold, Doctor, your daughters. One created with your own DNA from a progenation machine, the other naturally conceived and born through a human mother," Davros continued.

Once Jenny looked up and saw the Doctor, Donna, and Martha, she smiled and said, "Hello, Dad. Hello, Donna. Hello, Martha." Thalia just stared in shock, unable to say anything. The man in the screen was in fact the man from the family photo album with the paper crown on his head smiling next to her mum, her grandmother, and her Uncle Mickey.

"Jenny. It's you! You're alive! How is that possible?" the Doctor asked full of joy and confusion at the same time.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here now," Jenny answered.

"But if you're here and you came from the progenation machine, then who are you?" Donna asked, looking at Thalia.

"My name is Thalia," Thalia shyly answered.

"How old are you, Thalia?" the Doctor asked.

"Fifteen."

"And who is your mother?" the Doctor asked.

"Rose Tyler."

The Doctor's mouth dropped in shock. His eyebrows were raised. He looked down and around him. Donna gasped, her mouth dropping to the floor. Martha looked down and shook her head. "I should've known," she said. Although she had gotten over her unrequited love for the Doctor, it still sometimes hurt and this was a low blow that she was not expecting.

"What?" Sarah Jane shouted over the transmission.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you guys. The Daleks popped over in Rose's universe and kidnapped Thalia. Then they came over here and started making life a living hell for us. Rose Tyler crossed over and she's trying to get Thalia back," Jack explained.

"Really? My mum's coming to get me?" Thalia asked in wonderment.

"Really," Jack answered.

"Really, baby," Rose repeated.

"Come and surrender, Doctor, or watch your daughters be exterminated right before your eyes," Davros threatened.

"No," the Doctor said simply. Everyone raised their eyebrows, stunned at his refusal to rescue his daughters.

"Explain this negatory," Davros demanded.

"No because here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to rescue my daughters. I'm going to return Thalia to her mother. I'm going to save all of the planets from your tyranny and then, just for the hell of it, I'm going to wipe every stinking Dalek out of the sky!" The Doctor shouted in fury. Rose and Thalia smiled at this.

"Thalia Tyler?" the Doctor called.

"Yes?" Thalia answered.

"I'm coming to get you!" the Doctor swore before the connection was lost.


	10. Onboard the Crucible

Chapter 10: Onboard the Crucible

The Doctor hurriedly pulled several levers across the TARDIS console, causing the TARDIS to speed towards Earth.

"So first you have Jenny, and now you've got this daughter with Rose Tyler?" Donna asked.

The Doctor nodded. "It would appear that way." Martha continued to look down.

"How many kids do you have out there?" Donna asked.

The Doctor looked up with a serious expression on his face. Ignoring Donna he said, "That doesn't matter right now. We have more important things to worry about, like the destruction of the entire universe."

"Doctor, you have to get me back to UNIT in New York right away. They have to know about this," Martha ordered. "Oh, I hope it's not too late for them."

"I'm on it," the Doctor said, rushed.

"So what's the plan?" Donna asked.

"First, I'm going to get Martha back to UNIT…"

"Yeah, and then what?" Donna continued.

"Well, then I figured I would head back to London, run into some Daleks, and surrender myself right then and there."

"So you're just going to give up? To the Daleks of all creatures?!" Donna asked, surprised.

"I didn't want it to come to this, but they've got my…daughters," he said, pausing before saying the last word, still in disbelief.

"They'll kill you. They'll kill all of you. There will be no more Time Lords in existence," Martha added.

"I know. But it's my only chance," the Doctor said sadly.

The TARDIS landed in a UNIT hallway. They were immediately greeted by Commander Sanchez.

"Doctor Jones, where have you been?" Without giving Martha a chance to answer, he continued. "Never mind. There are several people up in the Command Room who need your immediate medical attention." Martha immediately rushed to the Command Room. Turning his attention to the Doctor, Commander Sanchez said, "Doctor, Earth needs you at its darkest hour. Please help us."

The Doctor nodded. "I will." He turned around with Donna and headed back to the TARDIS. But before they could enter, Commander Sanchez called out to him.

"Oh and by the way, congratulations."

"On what?" the Doctor asked.

"On your kids. I remember when mine were born. They're the reason I defend this nation and this planet."

"Thank you. At least you knew yours were coming way in advance," the Doctor responded.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that they're here now and you have to do right by them," Commander Sanchez told him, pointing his finger at him.

The Doctor nodded. "I will."

"Good luck, Doctor," Commander Sanchez said. They turned away from each other. Commander Sanchez went to assist Martha in the Command Room and the Doctor and Donna entered the TARDIS. He pulled the levers and oriented the TARDIS toward England. They landed in the middle of a deserted street strewn with litter and abandoned cars. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, followed by Donna.

"It looks like a ghost town," Donna said, shocked by the scene.

"Sarah Jane said they were taking the people," he added.

"So now we wait?" Donna asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah. They can't be too far away. I'm sorry, Donna, but this is too dangerous for you. No matter what happens to me, go back, find your family, stay safe, and be the best Donna you can be." Donna nodded, tears at the brim of her eyes. They looked in different directions for signs of Daleks.

Suddenly, a Dalek appeared from behind some rubble. "Exterminate!" It shouted. Donna silently gasped and hid behind a car. Then, three more Daleks appeared and surround the Doctor and the TARDIS. "Report. The TARDIS has been located," another one said.

The Doctor raised his hands and said, "I surrender myself in place of my daughters Jenny and Thalia Tyler."

"We will accept your surrender but we will keep and exterminate all three of you," the Dalek said. The Doctor turned and entered the TARDIS, keeping his hands up.

From the Crucible, the Red Dalek said, "Bring it here. Bring the Doctor to me! Initiate temporal prison. The four Daleks formed a shining blue energy ring around the TARDIS with the Doctor trapped inside.

"Temporal prison initiated. Transferring the TARDIS to the Crucible," a Dalek shouted back to the Red Dalek. The power went out inside the TARDIS, and the TARDIS was lifted away into the space between the planets by the four Daleks. Donna rose slightly, her mouth agape at what had just happened. She checked around her to make sure that she was alone and sped off towards her home.

…

Rose, Sylvia, and Wilf sat in the Noble living room, reeling from what they had just seen. "You see Rose, the Doctor is trying to help. He'll get you and Thalia back together in no time. He'll end this Dalek madness," Wilf said.

"I have to call Jack. He has to get me to him," Rose said. Before she could call Jack, there was hard, rapid knocking on the door. Rose picked up up her gun in case it was the Daleks.

"Mum! Granddad! It's me, Donna!" a voice from behind the door cried. Rose breathed a sigh of relief and put down her gun.

"It's all right, it's just Donna," Wilf said. He and Sylvia rushed to the door. When they opened it, Donna and Sylvia fell into each other's arms.

"Oh, Donna, thank goodness you're safe!" Sylvia cried.

"You too Mum!" Donna said, gasping for breath. "You too, Granddad!" she said as she turned to hug Wilf.

"But where's the Doctor?" Wilf asked.

"He surrendered. The Daleks took him. They got him inside the TARDIS and they lifted him up to their ship, the Crucible."

"Donna, there's someone here I think you should meet," Wilf said, moving aside to reveal Rose. Donna looked intently at the slender, blonde woman standing in her living room. She had the same oval-shaped face and the same large, hazel eyes as the girl trapped in the holds of the Daleks. Donna realized immediately who this was based on the Doctor's descriptions.

"You're Rose Tyler."

Rose nodded. "Yes."

"You're Thalia's mother."

"Yes."  
>"You were the Doctor's companion. The one he loved."<p>

"Yes, I was," Rose replied. "And you're Donna Noble, the Doctor's current companion." Donna nodded.

"It's so nice to meet you," Donna said, extending her hand. Rose took her hand and shook it.

"And you too."

"I think you're prettier than the Doctor describes you," Donna said.

"Thank you. He really think's I'm pretty?" Rose asked.

Donna nodded. "Yeah, he still talks about you a good bit."

"Wow," Rose said, looking down, thinking that the Doctor still thought about her so much. She shook her head, getting back to business. "Anyway, we have to get back to him, to the Crucible."

Donna nodded. The Daleks are still rounding up people in the streets. Anyone who defies them dies."

"Then we have no more time to lose. I'm going to call my friend who works at Torchwood and he's going to teleport us to where the Daleks are."

"You mean the cute captain?" Donna asked.

Rose giggled and nodded. "Yeah, that one." She whipped out her cell phone and called Captain Jack Harkness. After three rings, he finally picked up.

"Rose," he answered.

"Jack, The Doctor surrendered."

"What?"  
>"Yeah, they took him up to the Crucible where Thalia is. I'm at the Noble's house and I need you to teleport me and Donna to the Daleks' ship."<p>

"I can do that. I'm going to teleport myself there later to help you out. I'm going to lock onto your coordinates now. Remember, wait thirty minutes before using your dimension cannon again."

"Right. Get us there now," Rose ordered.

"I'm on it," Jack answered before hanging up.

"Donna, hold tight," Rose ordered, extending her hand. Turning to Sylvia and Wilf, she said, "Well this is it. I'm going to find my daughter. Wish us luck."

"Oh, good luck," Wilf said.

"Yeah, good luck, sweethearts," Sylvia added. Rose and Donna were immediately zapped out of the Noble household.

…

Rose and Donna were teleported in a dark, wet, abandoned alley. They moved forward, Rose with her gun raised, to see Daleks in the street, ordering crowds of people to surrender and come aboard their ship. "All humans in this sector will be taken to the Crucible," they said.

"This is where we were when the Daleks took the Doctor," Donna said. As they inched forward, Jack suddenly appeared behind them. He was wearing a white T-shirt, black pants, a black vest, and black shoes. He was also carrying a large gun from Torchwood.

"Evening ladies," he greeted as he flashed a large smile.

Donna flashed him a flirtatious smile, saying, "Hello, Jack. I'm Donna Noble, the Doctor's current companion," extending her hand and flipping her hair back by nodding her head.

"Captain Jack Harkness, Time Agent," he said as he slowly took her hand and shook it. Turning to Rose, he said, "Now Rose, you know I'm here to help, but if we go on those ships, we have to surrender these guns or else they'll exterminate you."

"What? They kidnap my daughter and the best man in the entire universe and threaten the existence of the entire universe and you expect us to react peacefully? No, sir," Rose said angrily, raising her gun and trying to aim it at a Dalek.

Jack lowered her gun with his hand and said, "Rose, no. If we're going to get Thalia back from the Daleks, we're going to have to play their game."

Suddenly, a familiar voice shouted, "I surrender!" Donna, Rose, and Jack looked up to see Sarah Jane Smith walking toward the Daleks with her hands above her head.

"It's Sarah Jane Smith," Rose noted, surprised. "What does she think she's doing?"

"Helping you out, of course," Jack answered.

Another voice shouted, "I surrender too!" They looked up to see Mickey Smith following close behind Sarah Jane, with his hands also above his head.

"Mickey!" Rose said, very surprised to see him. "How did he get here?"

"Same way as you, I suppose." Jack answered. "You see, Rose, surrendering is the only way to get onto the Crucible."

They watched as more people surrendered and followed Sarah Jane and Mickey onto the Dalek ship. Rose, Donna, and Jack crept their way closer to the Dalek ship, constantly hiding behind cars. They also found and collected Mickey's gun, which he had left behind to get onboard the Dalek ship. Eventually, all the people had been rounded up and a few Daleks were scanning the streets for any more people.

"I don't care what you say, Jack. Using these guns will help us destroy the Daleks, " Rose said. All but one Dalek remained on the ground. Before he could reach the ramp to the spaceship, Rose fired one shot at him and he burst into flames. The ramp was starting to lift from the ground, so Rose, Jack, and Donna ran past the burning Dalek and jumped onto the ramp of the spaceship. "Next stop: Thalia," Rose said as the ship took off.

…

The Daleks had finally taken the TARDIS to the vault of Davros. The Doctor solemnly exited the TARDIS. He turned to see in two blue transparent holding cells, his two daughters. He looked at Jenny before staring at Thalia. He noticed that she was wearing a wolf T-shirt underneath her jacket. He could see her long, brown hair-the feminine, well-kept version of his. She had his thin lips. She also had the same oval-shaped face and the same large, expressive, hazel eyes as her mother, the woman he had loved and lost so many years ago.

Jenny flashed him a large grin and said, "Hello, Dad!"

Thalia, on the other hand, stared with her mouth open. The man she had always believed had left her and her mother so many years ago, the man she believed she'd never see, the man who was so hated by these Dalek monsters, and the man who was coming to save her and her newfound sister. She could only mutter one word.

"Dad."


	11. Bittersweet Reunions

Chapter 11: Bittersweet Reunions

"Activate holding cell," Davros ordered. A spotlight fell on the Doctor, who was standing next to Jenny in her own holding cell, who was standing next to Thalia in her own holding cell. The Doctor extended his hand to realize that he was trapped. Blue waves danced across the spotlight. "Excellent. Even when powerless a Time Lord is best contained. Better yet, three Time Lords are best contained powerless."

"Still scared of me then?" the Doctor cockily asked.

"It is time we talked, Doctor, after so very long," Davros continued.

"No, no, no, no, we're not doing the nostalgia talk. I wanna know what's happening right here, right now. 'Cause the Supreme Dalek said 'Vault,' yeah? As in dungeon. Cellar. Prison. You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement like what, a servant? Slave? Court jester?" the Doctor continued to mock Davros. The girls smiled as they watched their father put Davros in his place.

"We have…an arrangement," Davros nervously answered.

"No, no, no, no, no, I've got the word. You're the Daleks' pet!" The girls giggled. Davros moved over towards the girls.

"So very full of fire, is he not?" Davros asked. "And to think you've been on your own this whole time, trying to emulate him in the best way possible," he said, turning to Jenny.

"Leave her alone," the Doctor firmly ordered, his blood boiling at how close this monster was to his daughters.

Davros continued to ignore the Doctor, turning his attention to Thalia. "And you! You never had any idea who your father was. You will be surprised to see where you really come from."

"Leave both of them alone!" the Doctor snapped.

"They are mine. To do as I please," Davros answered.

"Then why are we all still alive?" Thalia asked.

"You must all be here, it was foretold, even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan." Davros flipped a switch on his wheelchair, illuminating Dalek Caan.

"So dark and cold, the fire is coming! The endless flames," Dalek Caan proclaimed.

"Seriously what is that thing?" Thalia asked.

"The last of the Cult of Skaro," the Doctor answered. "But it flew into the Time War unprotected."

"Caan did more than that. He saw time, its infinite complexity and majesty, raging through his mind. And he saw you. All of you," Davros continued.

"This I have foreseen. In the wild and the wind. The Doctor will be here. As witness, at the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious children of time!" Dalek Caan cackled. "And one of them will die!" he added.

"Over my final regeneration they will!" the Doctor growled.

"Oh that's it. The anger. The fire. The rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions. There he is," Davros said, pleased. The Doctor turned to face his daughters.

"Why so shy? Show your daughters. Show them your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that, too."

"I have seen, at the time of ending. The Doctor's true soul will be revealed," Dalek Caan confirmed his own prophecy.

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked.

"We will discover it together. Our final journey. Because the ending approaches. The testing begins," Davros answered.

"The testing of what?" The Doctor asked.

"The reality bomb," Davros answered.

In another room onboard the Crucible, Daleks were leading several human prisoners with their hands behind their heads. "The prisoners will stand in the designated area," a Dalek said. Sarah Jane and Mickey entered with the rest of the prisoners. Suddenly, Sarah Jane noticed a door at the end of the room and slowly edged her way towards it. While the Daleks were screaming at another prisoner, she took out her sonic lipstick and opened the door. She called, "Mickey! Mickey!" He heard her calling and rushed to the door.

A large green light shone above the prisoners. On a bridge, the Supreme Dalek said, "Testing calibration of the reality bomb. Firing in ten rels. 9, 8, 7…"

Davros, who was listening in, said, "Behold, the apotheosis of my genius."

The Supreme Dalek finished his countdown and ordered, "Activate planetary alignment field." On a screen inside the vault, the 27 kidnapped planets were aligning while being highlighted by white flames.

"But that's zed neutrino energy. Flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single string," the Doctor explained as he realized what was happening. No! Davros! Davros, you can't! You can't, no!" In the testing chamber below them, Sarah Jane and Mickey could only watch as the prisoners dissolved into bright green dust and then disappeared into nothing.

"Task completed," a Dalek said.

"What happened?" Thalia asked.

"Electrical energy, Miss Tyler. Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The reality bomb cancels it out, structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter," Davros answered. Thalia and Jenny watched their father glare at Davros, shaking and seething with rage.

"The stars are going out, just like back home," Thalia said, finally understanding why.

"The twenty-seven planets-they become one vast transmitter. Blasting tat wavelength," the Doctor added.

"Across the entire universe. Never stopping, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become…nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the Rift at the very heart of the Medusa Cascade, into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation. This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of reality itself!" Davros proclaimed. Back on the bridge, the Supreme Dalek ordered all Dalek fleets to flee and seek shelter in the Crucible.

…

In the room near the prison chamber for testing, Sarah Jane and Mickey were figuring out their next step when suddenly a wall panel tore off. Sarah Jane and Mickey turned around quickly and were surprised to see a grunting Jack roll out, followed by Rose and Donna.

"Just my luck. The three of us climb through two miles of ventilation shafts, chasing life signs on my Vortex Manipulator and who do we find? Mickey Mouse!" Jack joked.

"You can talk, Captain Cheesecake," Mickey joked back. The two men laughed and hugged each other. Mickey then turned to hug Rose.

"What are you doing here, Mickey?" Rose asked.

"You didn't think I was going to let you have all the fun now, did you? Like I said, Thalia's family."

Jack suddenly turned his attention to Sarah Jane. "We meet at last, Miss Smith," he said, shaking her hand. Rose then walked over to hug Sarah Jane.

"It's nice to see you again," Sarah Jane said.

"Yeah, you too," Rose replied.

"Hi, I'm Donna Noble, the Doctor's current companion," Donna said, extending her hand to Sarah Jane and Mickey.

"Sarah Jane Smith, former companion of the Doctor."

"Mickey Smith, Agent of Torchwood and close family friend of Rose Tyler."

"How did you two get here together?" Rose asked.

"I used the dimension cannon to get here-" Mickey began.

"And I was in y car, trying to find the Doctor, when I was stopped by two Daleks. They were going to exterminate me, but he appeared in the nick of time and shot both of them," Sarah Jane continued.

"Us Smiths, we've got to stick together," Mickey said. "And don't worry, Rose, your mum, Pete, and Tony are all safe back in the parallel universe."

"Fantastic. Now does anyone have any ideas on how we can beat these things?" Rose asked.

"There is something we can do. I've got a son down there. You've got a daughter up here, Rose. I've got this," Sarah Jane said, pulling out what appeared to be a small yellow gemstone on a chain. "It was given to me by a Verron Soothsayer. He said, this is for the End of Days."

"Is that a Warp Star?" Jack asked.

"Going to tell me what a Warp Star is?" Mickey asked.

"A warpfold conjugation trapped in a carbonized shell. It's an explosion, Mickey. An explosion waiting to happen," Jack answered.

"Okay, enough chit-chat. Let's find Thalia and defeat the Daleks," Rose said, turning around. "There's got to be a way out of here, right?"

"Through there!" Sarah Jane said, pointing to the door on the other side through which the deceased prisoners had entered. "I think the coast is clear. Let's go." Using her sonic lipstick, she unlocked the door and led the way to the other side. She used her sonic lipstick to unlock that door and the five companions found themselves in a large corridor. They followed the corridor, looking around them for signs of Daleks.

Suddenly, they came upon several locked steel doors. "Think Thalia's in one of those rooms?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," Mickey answered.

"Hey guys, come over here!" Jack called. He has walked over to a door with several papers attached to it. "Thalia's name is on these papers."

"Thalia? Are you in there?" Rose called. Jack stood back and fired his gun several times at the door. Within a few minutes, the door collapsed. Jack entered the room amidst the dust, raised his gun and pointed it around the dark cell. It was empty.

"I'm sorry, Rose," Jack said. They all turned to leave but Donna noticed the papers on the ground and collected them before catching up with the others. Suddenly, Daleks appeared around the corner, apparently having noticed the damage that Jack had done to one of their prison cells. Jack, Rose, and Mickey raised their guns and positioned themselves in front of the defenseless Sarah Jane and Donna, who were horrified by the Daleks' sudden appearance.

"You humans will drop your weapons and be submitted to testing," a Dalek said.

The Dalek's statement only made Rose cock her gun. "Here's how things are going to go, Daleks, answer my question and I just might let you live," she said coldly.

"What is your question?" the Dalek asked.

Shaking with all her anger slowly emerging towards the Daleks and in a low, husky, angry whisper, Rose uttered each word as if it were it's own sentence. "Where is my daughter?" She received no reply. "Oh don't give me those blank stares!" she added. "This ship, the Crucible, is the heart of the Cult of Skaro. It is the center for which the reality bomb is being developed. It is where you are holding my daughter and the Doctor hostage. I know you know where they are. So you will lead me to them."

"We will not accept your conditions. You will be led to the testing chamber where you will be exterminated," a Dalek said. With this order, Mickey, Jack, and Rose opened fire on the Daleks and fled down the corridor with Donna and Sarah Jane following close behind.

"Geez, Rose, I don't think I've ever seen you this mad before. That's definitely not the Rose I remember," Jack said.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, Jack, I've had a baby since then. And now we've got to find her and bring her home safely," Rose snapped back.

…

Back in the Vault, the Doctor was awaiting more horrific news from Davros. In a moment of silence, he turned to Jenny and asked her the one question he had since he found out she was alive. "How did you survive? General Cobb shot you right in the heart. Martha herself said you wouldn't live, that you wouldn't regenerate, and then you died. Right in my arms." His eyes filled with sadness, remembering that tragic moment.

"I honestly don't know, Dad. But I think the Source breathed some new life into me. And who knows? Maybe regeneration did have something to do with it after all," Jenny answered.

"Where are Donna and Martha?" Jenny asked.

"On Earth. Martha's at her job at UNIT and Donna's hopefully back with her family," the Doctor answered.

"Oh, I bet you've had a ton of fun adventures in the whole of time and space with them after I died. Rescuing civilizations, fighting monsters, helping people, and doing an awful lot of running!"

"Yeah. Donna's the best, Martha's the best," turning towards Thalia, he said, "and your mum was the best."

Looking up at the doctor, Thalia hesitantly asked, "My mum traveled through time and space with you?"

"Yeah. I remember the first time I saw her. She was wearing a pink jacket, with her beautiful long, blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was walking n the basement at Henrik's, where she worked. Poor thing, Autons, or living plastic shop dummies, were about to open gas on her and kill her. I grabbed her hand, told her to run, and unfortunately I had to blow up the place, something she and her mum were not too happy with. After we saved Mickey, her boyfriend at the time, from the Autons, I asked her to come along with me and she did. The rest is pretty much history. We met incredible figures in history, fought deadly monsters, and she saved my life, in more ways than one. I owe her so much for that, more than I've already given her."

"Then why did you leave us?"

"It wasn't by choice. We were fighting the Daleks and the Cybermen. We were sending them into the Void, an area of nothingness between two parallel dimensions. She almost got sucked in with them but Pete caught her at the last second and took her to the parallel universe. A few months later, I tried to project myself as an image by burning up a sun to say goodbye to her. Oh, so many things I wanted to tell her that day, but, even for a Time Lord, there wasn't enough time for me to say those things. My last moments with her were among the saddest moments of my life. I didn't even know she was pregnant. She just said that Jackie was." Thalia noticed how happy he seemed when talking about his early days with Rose and how sullen he turned when recalling how he had to say goodbye to her. She finally realized that this man was not some deadbeat, as she had previously thought, but a man damaged by war and heartbreak.

"I just can't believe this. Any of this. You're here, back from the dead. And you," the Doctor said, looking towards Thalia. "Whatever happens, even if the Daleks destroy the entire universe, you're the best thing to come out of all of this. Both of you are. At least I get to spend my final moments with my daughters, the last family I have." Thalia and Jenny smiled at his acknowledgement of them as a family.


	12. All Together Now

Chapter 12: All Together Now

Suddenly, the happy family moment was interrupted by an incoming signal. "Incoming transmission. Origin Planet Earth," a Dalek shouted.

"Display!" the Red Dalek ordered. Martha Jones appeared on the screen from Osterhagen One.

"This is Martha Jones, representing the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, on behalf of the human race."

"Send transmission to the Vault. Continue to monitor," the Red Dalek ordered.

"This message is for the Dalek Crucible. Repeat. Can you hear me?" Martha asked.

"Put me through," the Doctor ordered.

"It begins as Dalek Caan foretold," Davros said.

"The Children of Time will gather," Dalek Caan added.

"Stop saying that. Put me through!" the Doctor ordered again.

"Doctor!" Martha exclaimed upon seeing the Doctor. "I'm sorry, I had to."

"Oh, but the Doctor is powerless. My prisoner. State your intent," Davros demanded.

"I've got the Osterhagen Key," Martha said, raising a small grey square. "Leave this planet and its people alone or I'll use it."

"Osterhagen what? What's an Osterhagen Key?" the Doctor asked.

"There's a chain of twenty-five nuclear warheads placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart," Martha answered.

"What? Who invented that?" the Doctor asked, horrified at Martha's alternative to the Dalek invasion and destruction of Earth. "Well, someone called Osterhagen, I suppose," he answered himself. Jenny and Thalia smiled and silently giggled as he answered this pretty obvious question himself. "Martha, are you insane?

"The Osterhagen Key is to be used if the suffering of the human race is so great, so without hope, that this becomes the final option."

"That's never an option!"

"Don't argue with me, Doctor! Because it's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need these twenty-seven planets for something. But what if it becomes twenty-six? What happens then, Daleks? Would you risk it?"

"She's good," Thalia said.

Suddenly, the Daleks received a second transmission coming from within the Crucible. "Second transmission, internal," a Dalek shouted.

"Display," the Red Dalek shouted. On the screen appeared Jack, Rose, Donna, Sarah Jane, and Mickey in a corridor of the Crucible. There were wires attached to the Warp Star.

"Captain Jack Harkness, calling all Dalek boys and girls. Are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons, or I'll set this thing off," Jack threatened in his typical confident, nonchalant voice.

The Doctor's eyes widened in shock and bewilderment as he saw the woman he had loved and lost so long ago standing in a corridor so close to him. The woman who, against all reasoning and logic and against all the laws of space and time, had come back. She was just as beautiful as she was the last time he saw her. "Rose," he faintly whispered.

"Mum!" Thalia cried. "And Uncle Mickey!"

Bringing himself back to the gravity of the situation at hand, the Doctor turned his attention to Jack. "Captain, what are you doing?"

"I've got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe. I break this shell, the entire Crucible goes up," Jack answered.

"You can't!" The Doctor cried. "Where did you get a Warp Star?"

"From me," Sarah Jane piped in. "We had no choice. We saw what happened to the prisoners."

"Impossible. That face," Davros remarked, remembering Sarah Jane from so many years ago. "After all these years.

"Davros. It's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith. Remember?"

"Oh, this is meant to be. The Circle of Time is closing. You were there on Skaro at the very beginning of my creation," Davros reminded Sarah Jane.

"And I've learnt how to fight since then. You let the Doctor and his daughters go or this Warp Star-it gets opened," threatened Sarah Jane.

"I'll do it. Don't imagine I wouldn't," Jack added.

"Now that's what I call a ransom!" jenny excitedly said. She turned toward her father. Dad?"

"And the prophecy unfolds," Davros said.

"The Doctor's soul is revealed. See him. See the heart of him," Dalek Caan added.

"The man who abhors violence, never carrying a gun. But this is the truth, Doctor. You take ordinary people and you fashion them into weapons. Behold your Children of Time, transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this," Davros continued.

"They're trying to help," the Doctor retorted.

"Already I have seen them sacrifice today, for their beloved Doctor. The Earth woman who fell opening the Subwave Network," Davros added.

"Who was that?" the Doctor asked.

"Harriet Jones. She gave her life to get you here," Rose answered.

"How many more? Just think. How many have died in your name?" Davros asked. The Doctor glared at Davros, slowly trembling with each word he spoke. Astrid Peth, River Song, and countless innocent others who gave their lives for his missions. Lives that he never asked them to give.

"Even your own daughter gave her life for you," Davros added. Jenny looked down, remembering that tragic moment.

The Doctor looked at Jenny and said, "I'm so sorry, Jenny. I never wanted you to die for me."

"The Doctor. The man who keeps running, never looking back because he dare not, out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor: I have shown you yourself," Davros victoriously declared. The Doctor seethed and trembled, glaring at Davros with a mixture of anger and sadness. He knew he had nothing to say back to Davros, because everything Davros had just said was true.

Thalia stared at this shaking man before her. _What did my mum see in this man? _ she thought to herself. Davros turned to her and said, "And you still wonder why your mother kept you from him for all these years, Miss Tyler."

"Don't listen to him, Thalia. He's lying!" Rose shouted. "Lately, I've been questioning the way I've handled things over the years, but I never purposefully withheld you from your father. It was impossible for me to reach him. We were sealed off in another dimension, away from him," Rose sadly explained, tears forming at the brim of her eyes.

"Enough! Engage zero defense five," the Red Dalek ordered.

"It's the Crucible or the Earth," Martha offered her final ultimatum.

"Transmat engaged!" a Dalek shouted.

"No!" Martha cried as she dropped the Osterhagen Key and was suddenly transported to the Vault of the Crucible. Jack dropped the Warp Star and his gun. Rose and Mickey dropped their guns as well as they were transported to the Vault. Once there, Rose placed her hands on the holding cell, only to feel its force field that kept her from touching her daughter. Thalia put her hands up to meet her mother's.

"It's no use, Mum." Rose sadly turned to see the Doctor, who returned her sad gaze and put his hand up to the holding cell and light up its own force field.

Mickey landed near a trembling Martha. "I've got you. It's all right," he said as he held her. Martha turned to see who was holding her and her eyes locked with Mickey's.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"I'm Dr. Martha Jones from UNIT."

"Mickey Smith, IT Director of Torchwood. I came with them from the other universe," he said, pointing to Rose and Thalia.

"Don't move, all of you. Stay still," the Doctor ordered.

"Guard them! On your knees, all of you. Surrender!" Davros ordered.

"Do as he says," the Doctor ordered.

"The final prophecy is in place. The Doctor and his children, all gathered as witnesses. Supreme Dalek, the time has come. Now, detonate the Reality bomb!" Davros commanded. An iris in the planetoid cum spaceship opened to reveal the green bomb.

"Activate planetary alignment field," the Red Dalek ordered. The planets began to glow. "Universal Reality detonation in two hundred rels."

"You can't, Davros! Just listen to me! Just stop!" the Doctor pleaded.

Davros laughed and said proudly, "Nothing can stop the detonation. Nothing and no one!"

"Detonation in twenty rels. Nineteen," the Red Dalek counted.

"Stand witness, Time Lord. Stand witness, humans. Stand witness, Doctor's daughters. Your strategies have failed, your weapons are useless, and oh, the end of the universe has come," Davros stated.

"Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one," the Red Dalek continued to count while everyone else looked on and at each other in terror.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded and Dalek Caan shouted, "System is in shutdown. Detonation negative. Holding cells deactivated and seal the vault." The Doctor, Jenny, and Thalia were released from their holding cells. Rose turned to Thalia and took her in her arms. The Doctor did the same with Jenny.

"It's okay, baby. It's going to be okay. I've got you now," Rose whispered.

"I've missed you. I bet you never thought we'd get to do this again, eh, Dad?" Jenny whispered.

"Never," the Doctor answered, looking at her and then at Rose and Thalia.

"You betrayed the Daleks," Davros shouted at Dalek Caan.

"I saw the Daleks. What we have done, throughout time and space. I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed, no more!"

"I will descend to the Vault," the Red Dalek stated. "Davros, you have betrayed us."

"It was Dalek Caan, " Davros answered.

"The Vault will be purged. You will all be exterminated," the Red Dalek cried. At that moment, Thalia, the Doctor, and Jenny looked over at the panel. They all looked at each other. Even though she may not have known much about being a Time Lord, or even how she knew how to do what she was about to do, Thalia knew right then and there what to do. Thalia rushed from Rose's arms to the panel. She lifted a lever and an electrical zap traveled up Davros's arm. He cried out in pain.

"Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrograde field arc inversion," Thalia cockily explained, as if it were the easiest thing in the world to her.

"Exterminate her!" Davros ordered.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Daleks chanted. Jenny rushed over to the panel and worked more controls, weakening the Daleks. "I've got your back, sis!"

"Weapons non-functional," the Daleks said.

"Phwor! Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix," Jenny explained.

"Thalia, how did you know how to do that?" Rose asked

"Because she's a Time Lord, Rose. She's a Time Lord born from a human. She was born with this knowledge," the Doctor answered.

"Yeah, about that-" Donna began, before being cut off.

"Well don't just stand there, Dad. Help us out!" Jenny said. The Doctor rushed over to the panel to join his daughters.

"Stop them! Get them away from the controls!" Davros commanded.

"And spin," Thalia said, working more controls. All of the Daleks in the room began to spin in place.

"Help me! Help me!" The Daleks cried. Everyone giggled.

"And the other way," Thalia said. The Daleks then spun counterclockwise instead of clockwise, screaming.

"What did you do?" The Doctor asked.

"Trip switch circuit-breaker in the psychokinetic threshold manipulator," Thalia answered.

"But that's brilliant! Why didn't I ever think of that?" The Doctor asked.

"Because you were just a Time Lord, lacking that little bit of human. That gut instinct that goes hand in hand with Planet Earth. I've been waiting my whole life for this moment. Now let's send the trip switch all over the ship!" Thalia answered proudly.

"Ha!" the Doctor shouted.

"System malfunction. Motor casing interference," the Daleks said.

"What is happening? Explain!" the Red Dalek demanded.

"Come on then, girls. We've got twenty-seven planets to send home. Activate magnetron," the Doctor ordered. Jack rushed into the TARDIS and came out with two large guns, keeping one and giving the other one to Mickey.

"Stop this at once. You will desist!" Davros ordered.

"Just stay where you are, mister," Mickey threatened, pointing his gun directly at Davros's face.

"Out of the way," Jack said, kicking a spinning Dalek down a corridor.

Sarah Jane and rose rushed to another Dalek, shoving at down the corridor.

"Good to see you again," Sarah Jane said.

"Oh, you too," Rose replied.

"Great kid of yours," Sarah Jane added.

"Yeah she is," Rose said, beaming with pride as she watched her daughter, her daughter's father, and Jenny try to save the world. Martha grunted as she too shoved another Dalek down the corridor.

"Ready?" Jenny asked. Thalia and the Doctor quickly nodded. "And reverse." She, Thalia, and the Doctor each pulled out a pair of rods, and the planets on the Daleks' screen disappeared one by one.

"Off you go, Clom, Adipose three, Shallacatrop, Pyrovillia, and the Lost Moon of Poosh. Sorted. Ha!" The Doctor cheered. "We need more power," he added.

Sarah Jane, Rose, Mickey, Jack, Donna, and Martha rushed over to the panel.

"So there's three of you? The Doctor and his two daughters?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now," a flustered Jack said.

Rose glared at him. "We don't want to know what you're thinking, Jack!" she shouted.

The Red Dalek then zapped the control panel.

"Like I was saying, feel this!" Jack shouted before shooting the Red Dalek. It exploded.

"Oh, we've lost the magnetron," the Doctor said. "And there's only one planet left. Oh, guess which one. But we can use the TARDIS," he said, bolting off into the TARDIS.

Jenny continued to work controls. "Holding Earth stability. Maintaining atmospheric shell."

"The prophecy must complete," Dalek Caan said.

"Don't listen to him," Davros pleaded.

"I have seen the end of everything Dalek, and you must make it happen," Dalek Caan continued.

"He's right," Jenny said. "Because with or without a Reality Bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos. They've got to be stopped."

"Just, just wait for the Doctor," Donna said.

"Oh, but don't you see, Donna, I was created from the Doctor. I'm just as good as the Doctor. I am his daughter. Maximizing Dalekanium power feeds. Blasting them back." Dalek everywhere, from the Crucible to the Medusa Cascade to Planet Earth to Torchwood exploded. The Vault was alit with flames. Alarms sounded. The Doctor rushed out of the TARDIS. His face was nothing short of shock at the sight his daughter had caused.

"What have you done?" he angrily asked.

"Fulfilling the prophecy," Jenny proudly answered.

"Do you know what you've done? Now get in the TARIDS! Everyone! All of you, inside! Run!" he ordered.

"How's that small, old police call box supposed to hold all of us?" Thalia asked.

"You'd be surprised, love," Rose answered.

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS, stood at the threshold, and ushered everyone in. "Martha, Donna, Sarah Jane, Jenny, Thalia, Rose, Jack, Mickey!" He gave Rose a small slap on her bottom as she entered. Jenny and Thalia stood in awe of the size of the console room. They felt an odd presence inside their head, like a warm and friendly voice welcoming them aboard at last.

"So this is your ship, huh, Dad?" Jenny asked.

"It's bigger on the inside," Thalia said.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know," the Doctor hurriedly said. He stuck his head outside the TARDIS. "Davros? Come with me. I promise I can save you."

"Never forget, Doctor, you did this. I name you. Forever, you are the Destroyer of the Worlds!" Davros shouted before the flames engulfed him and he screamed and gurgled in agony.

The Doctor rushed back in the TARDIS toward the console. "And off we go." The TARDIS dematerialized and left the Crucible to explode into millions of pieces.

"But what about the Earth?" Sarah Jane asked. "It's stuck in the wrong part of space."

"I'm on it," the Doctor said. He rushed to the screen, with Rose by his side. "Torchwood Hub, this is the Doctor. Are you receiving me?"

"Loud and clear," Gwen answered. "Is Jack there?"

"Can't get rid of him. Jack, what's her name?"

"Gwen Cooper," Jack answered.

"Tell me, Gwen Cooper, are you from an old Cardiff family?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, all the way back to the 1800s," she answered.

"Ah, thought so. Spatial genetic multiplicity," the Doctor giddily said.

"Oh, yeah," Rose added.

"Yeah, it's a funny old world. Now, Torchwood, I want you to open up that Rift Manipulator. Send all the power to me."

"Doing it now, sir," Ianto said.

"What's that for?" Donna asked.

"It's a tow rope," the Doctor answered. "Now then, Sarah, what was your son's name?"

"Luke. He's called Luke. And the computer's called Mister Smith.

"Calling Luke and Mister Smith. This is the Doctor. Come on, Luke. Shake a leg."

"Is Mum there?" Luke asked, crawling out from under his bed in his messy room.

"Oh, she's fine and dandy," the Doctor answered.

"Yes! Yes!" Sarah Jane said, happy to know that her son was still alive.

"Now, Mister Smith, I want you to harness the Rift power and loop it around the TARDIS. You got that?"

"I regret I will need remote access to TARDIS base code numerals," Mister Smith answered.

"Oh, blimey, that's going to take a while," the Doctor complained.

"No, no, no. Let me. K9, out you come!" Sarah Jane ordered.

K9 appeared beside Luke and said, "Affirmative, Mistress."

"Oh! Oh ho! Oh, good dog," the Doctor cheered. "K9, give Mister Smith the base code."

K9 slid on over to Mister Smith and using an antenna, he transferred the base code. "TARDIS base code now being transferred. The process is simple."

"Now then, you lot. Jenny, you hold that. Because you know why this TARDIS is always rattling about the place? Rose, that there," the Doctor said, pointing to a lever and placing his hand on her hand, not wanting to let go of it. "It's designed to have six pilots and I have to do it single-handed. Martha, keep that level. But not anymore. Thalia, there you go. Steady that. Now we can fly this thing like it's meant to be flown. We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the TARDIS by Mister Smith and we're going to fly Planet Earth back home. Right then. Off we go," the Doctor said.

The TARDIS took the strain on the tow rope and pulled Earth out of the Cascade. On Earth, Wilf, Sylvia, Luke, K9, Gwen, Ianto, and everyone else was screaming and clinging on to whatever they could find for dear life. Onboard the TARDIS, everyone was working whatever levers, controls, and buttons the Doctor had them work. They helped each other out while Donna supervised.

"That's really good, Jack. I think you're the best," she flirtatiously said while watching him pump a rod.

Finally, the TARDIS dropped Earth off and the Moon came back to it. All was right with the world again. Once free from the terror of the Daleks, everyone came out and cheered, for the Earth was now stable again. All over the planet, celebrations were being held. Fireworks went off and lanterns were lifted into the air to celebrate the return of Earth and a peaceful sense of mind.

Back on the TARDIS, everyone clapped and cheered and hugged each other. Even though some of these people had only known each other briefly, they were connected by their experiences with the Doctor and this adventure of saving the universe. Even Martha hugged Rose, who she once saw as competition for the Doctor's affections. Rose finally got around to hugging her daughter.

"You were brilliant, Thalia. Absolutely brilliant. I am so proud of you." Once she let go of Thalia, Thalia ran back to Jenny.

"Great job, sis," Jenny said.

"Yeah, you too, sis," Thalia said in reply before hugging her sister. When they broke apart, they each hugged their father.

"You were fantastic, both of you," he said, taking them both in his arms. "And you know what, so were you, Rose," he said making his way over to her. In the midst of all the excitement, he turned her around, pulled her close to him, and kissed her.


	13. Do You Still?

Chapter 13: Do You Still?

Rose was surprised by the Doctor's lips suddenly upon her own, but at the same time, this was what she had wanted for a long time. She placed her hands on his wrists to keep his hands on her cheeks. After a few brief moments of sweet bliss, the Doctor pulled apart from Rose. Both were gasping for breath. The kiss had evoked several "oohs" from their nearby friends, who were staring in shock. Rose was smiling, still in the bliss of the moment. The Doctor, on the other hand, seemed shocked by what he had just done. Jenny and Thalia stood behind them with mouths agape.

"Okay. So that just happened," Thalia said, placing her hands together, trying to break the awkward silence. "So many questions," she continued. "I think I'll start with how did I know what to do back there? And in here? I had never seen anything like that in my life."

Taking his hands off of Rose's face (which caused her smile to slightly sink) and turning toward Thalia, the Doctor said, "All Time Lords are born knowing how to fly a TARDIS. They are born knowing about the Daleks and many other great things. This was just the first time it had to be applied. You're capable of much more than you know, Thalia. And you're lucky to have people like your mum guide you in the right direction." Rose smiled at this. "Not that I don't believe anyone here, but just to be sure…" he said as he pulled out a stethoscope from his breast pocket. He placed it on one side of Thalia's chest, listened for a few seconds, then moved it to the other side of her chest. Both times he heard the same strong heartbeat of his long lost people.

"Can I try?" Thalia asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Sure." He gave the stethoscope to Thalia. She placed it over one side of the Doctor's chest, and then the next. Both times, she heard the dual heartbeat that matched her own. Once she removed the stethoscope, they pulled each other in for a tight embrace. Everyone smiled on at this scene of father and daughter embracing. Thalia smiled and giggled lightly, happy to finally hold the one thing she'd been missing her whole life.

"Aww. Congratulations, Doctor. It's a girl! They're both girls!" Captain Jack shouted. Everyone giggled at him.

"Seriously, though. Thalia is still somewhat human, right? How much does that count for?" Rose asked.

"Only 25%," Donna answered. Everyone turned to face her. She pulled out some papers from her shirt.

"Donna, what are you talking about? What have you got there?" the Doctor asked.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you dumbos. I found these when Jack blew down the cell door where Thalia and Jenny were being held. These papers say that Thalia has human plus Time Lord DNA. To be more specific, Thalia is 75% Time Lord and 25% human based on a DNA analysis."

"When the Daleks took me onboard the Crucible, they took a sample of my blood. They said I was likely some sort of a mix between a human and an unknown species," Thalia elaborated. Rose shuddered at the thought of the Daleks drawing blood from her daughter.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the papers. A projection of Jenny's and Thalia's DNAs appeared before them. "Look here at your DNA, Jenny. Like the humans', it has a double helix formation, but see this sparkling stuff all over it? That is Time Lord DNA. And here, with you, Thalia, it takes up seems to skip only every fourth strand," the Doctor explained.

"But why 75/25? She's the daughter of one pure, natural born human and one Time Lord alien from Gallifrey," Mickey asked.

"Do you think it's because of when I absorbed the Heart of the Time Vortex?" Rose asked.

"Maybe. Or maybe because when you became pregnant, your body had to adapt to carry a child of Time Lord descent," the Doctor added.

"So can she regenerate?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said.

"Neither do I, and that's not a risk I'm willing to take," Rose added.

"How did this even happen?" the Doctor asked, to no one in particular.

"Don't ask yourself _how_ it happened, but _when_ it happened," Martha advised. Turning to Thalia, she asked, "How old are you again?"

"Fifteen."

"Right." Turning to Rose, Martha asked, "And during your pregnancy with her, did you carry her to full term?"

"Yes. She was born at 39 weeks," Rose answered.

Taking a few steps back, Martha turned to Thalia and said, "I know this is going to be uncomfortable for you to hear and I'm sure you don't want to hear this any more than I do, but it's for your own good if we're going to find out how this happened." Facing the Doctor and Rose, she awkwardly continued, "Doctor, Rose, to put it delicately, when exactly did Thalia…begin?"

"Oh," the Doctor and Rose said, blushing. They turned their heads to the floor on the side opposite each other and ran their fingers through their hair.

"Oh my God, do I really have to hear this, Martha?" Thalia asked, embarrassed by the topic at hand.

"Unfortunately, yes," Martha answered.

"Well I'm not sure if there's any real way of knowing the _exact_ date and time," Rose started. "But I know it had to have happened about a month before the Battle of Canary Wharf. But then again I could barely keep track of time in a time machine."

"That's all right, Rose, I can remember these things a bit better, what with me being a Time Lord and all. Now let's see, there was the time after we saw the Snapdragons of Penchant, when you said you wanted to stay with me forever," The Doctor added.

Rose smiled fondly at the memory. "Yes, and there was that time under the pier on the beach in Florida."

"Yes, and then there was that time beneath a magnolia tree with the siege of Savannah in the background, and then there was that time on the planet Geysa, which is completely covered in natural springs, and you wore that pink bikini that fit you just a little too tight," the Doctor continued, raising his eyebrows and smiling lustfully at Rose, remembering things that he should not be thinking about.

"Doctor!" Martha exclaimed, throwing her hands up and breaking the seductive stare the Doctor and Rose were sharing. "Forget about the beach, forget about Savannah, and most definitely forget about the natural springs. What I'm trying to get at is that is it at all possible that Thalia was conceived on the TARDIS while it was in flight, in the vortex?"

"Oh! Yeah, that's possible, too," they both answered.

"Well it didn't happen at all in the beginning. I was just coming off the heels of the Time War and she wanted to come along and leave her boring life with her mum, Mickey, and dead-end jobs behind. It was all about Slitheen and the Gelth and meeting cute boys and saving lives. But then Cassandra's takeover of Rose's mind and body opened up a lot of discussion about our feelings. And then Mickey came on board, so we had to hold off on that for a little while. After he left and after the Impossible Planet, we decided we never wanted to be without each other. So really, the last time Rose and I are intimate on the TARDIS together is a few weeks before the Battle of Canary Wharf when I took her to see the Andromeda Cassiopeia. She asked me if it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. I said it was, but it wasn't the Andromeda I was looking at," the Doctor explained.

"My middle name is Andromeda," Thalia exclaimed, recoiling in disgust at the connotations of the origins of her middle name.

"I had to make sure space was part of her name, didn't I?" Rose asked, smiling at the Doctor.

Thalia shuddered at the topic at hand, while others seemed annoyed and uncomfortable, especially Martha, except for Jenny and Jack, who seemed intrigued.

Jack giggled and said, "The TARDIS just told me that last time you two couldn't even make it to one of your bedrooms. You just propped her up on that console and tried to fly it while-"

"Of course _you_ would tell _him_ that!" the Doctor said to the TARDIS.

"And that Rose kept screaming, 'Doctor, make me the mother of your children!'" Jack added.

Rose awkwardly giggled, looked down, and said, "Well, I certainly got my wish, didn't I?"

Trying to break the awkwardness, Mickey said, "Oh, wow, what a day we've all had. You'll sure have a lot to tell your friends when we get back home, eh, Thalia?"

"Home?" Thalia, the Doctor, and Rose asked, surprised.

"Yeah. You didn't actually think we were all going to stay on here and travel with the Doctor after we got you, did you?" Mickey asked.

Thalia looked down and did not respond.

"Well that was the plan right from the beginning, right, Rose?" Mickey asked.

"That's what I thought…" Rose started, looking around at the Doctor, then at Thalia, then to the ground.

Realizing what she was thinking, his tone suddenly turned scolding. "Oh, now, Rose. Don't you think you've come too far to actually think that he would take you back after all these years? Honestly, I thought you had moved on from all this. Do you not remember how messed up you were after Bad Wolf Bay. And now you would bring your own child into this, only for the both of you to end up all sad when he leaves you again?"

"He's her father, Mickey. And I don't know, I thought that when we got Thalia back and if we saw him, that it would be good for us and maybe I could get some…closure that I've needed for a long time.

"What closure could you possibly need? And Thalia, you don't really want to go travelling throughout time and space with this man. It's too dangerous. There are all sorts of monsters out there that want to hurt you because you're his daughter."

"Fine then," Jenny stated. Turning to Thalia, she said, "You don't have to travel with Dad, but you can travel with me, if you want. After all, what are big sisters for?"

"Enough!" the Doctor shouted. "Now, if it's not too much trouble, I would like to discuss this matter with my daughters alone. Jenny, Thalia, come with me." He headed down a corridor of the TARDIS. Jenny followed close behind him. Thalia, shaken by Mickey's speech, turned to Rose.

"Go on, dear. Go with your father. I trust him," she said. Thalia followed quickly behind Jenny and the Doctor. The Doctor looked back and glared at Mickey, the same fearful glare that, moments ago, he had shared with Davros. Mickey glared back, and the Doctor led the girls far down the corridor.

…

The Doctor opened a door on his left and let the girls enter before him. Inside was a large room littered with papers. Bookshelves lined the walls and there was a large desk at the far end of the room. There were three, old, cushioned chairs and a smaller table in front of them. On their right was an active fireplace. The chairs were a dull shade of white and had clearly been worn over the years. The Doctor pulled one chair behind the table and sat in it. Jenny and Thalia sat in the other two chairs across from the Doctor.

Thalia looked around and asked, "What sort of a place is this?"

"It's my study. I come here to figure out the great mysteries of the universe. It takes me a long time and drives me mad."

"I'm sure all doctors go mad doing the same thing," Thalia answered. The Doctor smiled at her wit. "So what kind of doctor are you again. What's your name, Dad? I mean it's a bit generic, isn't it? Doctor who?"

"I get along just fine, thank you. And I'm pretty much every kind of doctor there is." After a pause, he sighed and continued. "I hate to admit it, but Mickey the Idiot's right. Traveling with me is dangerous. Every adventure I have ever had with any companion is fraught with peril. As much as we all enjoyed it in the end, I never knew if they would make it out alive, and then I'd have to tell their families and loved ones that they weren't coming back and that would be my fault. I don't want that for you and neither does your mum and neither does Mickey. I can't do that to myself, I can't do that to you, and most importantly, I can't do that to Rose. She'd never forgive me if anything happened to you on my watch. And I would rather live in a world away from Rose, than live in a world where I know that Rose Tyler doesn't love me," he explained, very emotional at those last few words.

"I love my mum, I really do. And I know I haven't been fair to her as of late. But I feel like I've already missed out on so much with you and there's this whole other part of me that I don't even know about. I want you to help me know this part of myself. I want you to teach me everything you know. I want you to show me everything so great about the universe, like you did with my mum. I'm ready for a life and an adventure so different than the life I've been living," Thalia said.

"You're just like your mother in that aspect. You're more like her than you know. But you're still so young. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Don't blow it all on me."

"But you're my father, and I want to know you. Do you even want me in your life?" Thalia sadly asked.

"Of course I do. And I am your father, but I'm not exactly…father-ish. I once was though. You once had siblings. Oh, they would have loved you, both of you. But sadly, all good things end."

"Jenny told me that there was a war that wiped out the rest of the Time Lords."

"Yeah," the Doctor said quietly and solemnly as he nodded.

"Between them and the Daleks, like what happened back there?"

"Yeah. Bigger, actually. It lasted for a long time. The Time Lords held on strong till the very end."

"And you fought and killed in it?"

The Doctor nodded again.

Turning to Jenny, he continued. "I've already lost you once because you stood between me and General Cobb's gun back on Messaline. Just when we were starting to get close, you died. I've already grieved for you. I can't let you die because of me again."

"It was an honour dying for you. I would do it again. It is what a good soldier does."

"And your act of genocide back there proves that I can't take you with me. You're too unpredictable. You were born in the darkness war, full of hatred and rage. You're what I became in the Last Great Time War. How do I know you won't kill again? I thought I told you, once you kill, it infects you and you never get rid of it. It leaves scars on you that, believe me, you will never heal from!" the Doctor scolded Jenny.

"There was no other choice. They were going to destroy the whole universe and save all of us for last. They deserved to die. I've observed them for over a month and I learned to hate everything they stood for: death, violence, fear, terror, destruction, and world domination. I vowed that I would end their reign of terror upon the innocent if I could. I could see that hatred for them reflected in your eyes, in Rose's eyes, in the eyes of everyone who dared to stand up to them. I even saw it reflected in Thalia's eyes. I knew she would have done it if she could've," Jenny explained in defense.

"Maybe I could have, but I just couldn't, for whatever reason, as much as they deserved it and what horrible creatures they are," Thalia said.

"That's because you were raised by a human with a conscience and a good soul. That's more than I ever had growing up," the Doctor explained. The girls looked down, watching every hope they had of traveling with their father go away at his orders. Sensing this, the Doctor added, "I'm not sure what going to happen with you two, with me, with Rose, and with everyone else. But I guess I have to accept that it will turn out the way it is supposed to, even if it's not necessarily how I want it to turn out. I've been doing that all my lives and sometimes I'm still not used to it."

…

Back in the console room, Jack, Donna, Martha, and Sarah Jane were just hanging out and making small talk about each other and the great feat they had just accomplished. Mickey and Rose, on the other hand, were continuing their argument from earlier.

"It's going to end in heartbreak for the both of you, Rose. I just have to believe you know that."

"Even if it does, that's my decision to make. And Thalia's never had the chance to know her father. Now she does, and I want her to."

"Look, Rose, I know what we used to have is over. I accept that. And I know I'm not Thalia's father. But ever since my Gran died in that universe, you guys have been the only family I've had. I just don't want to see you guys get hurt. And I can't believe that after all this time, after everything that's happened, you still have feelings for him and that you'd go back travelling with him and leave the rest of us behind again if given the chance," Mickey said as he stormed off to another corner of the main room.

Everyone else turned their heads to see him walking away. They then walked over to Rose, who was leaning forward on a piece of railing, looking at the ground.

Martha sighed and said, "I think it's sweet that Mickey still cares about you. And trust me, you want to be with someone who actually cares about you." Rose didn't respond. "Just in general, what was it like when you were traveling with the Doctor. You know, being…intimate with him?" Martha nervously asked.

"It was wonderful," Rose answered. "Traveling with him was the highlight of my life. I found adventure, courage, and love-things I never could have found on my own. I never wanted it to end. Neither did he."

"Yeah, he took it pretty bad after he lost you. I can't imagine what it must have been like for you, having his child and all," Martha added.

"After it did end, I was very sad, angry, bitter, and depressed. It pretty much continued all throughout my pregnancy with Thalia. But then I had her. When I heard her cry and when I held her in my arms, I fell in love with her right away. And right then and there, I swore to myself that I would do right by her, that I would do everything I possibly could to make her life safe and happy. I don't even think I've done a good job at that," Rose sadly answered.

"Rose, don't talk like that. You've done a wonderful job with her," Donna said. "The fact that you crossed dimensions just to get her back says it all. I mean you've met my mum. I highly doubt she would do that for me."

"Oh, and Rose, I just want you to know that we all respect you as Thalia's mother, and that we want to be there for you and the Doctor as your friends," Martha said. "He still loves you. He always has. I found that out the hard way."

At that moment, the Doctor, Jenny, and Thalia came back up from the corridor. "Is everything all right? Did you guys have a nice talk?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Thalia simply said.

The Doctor stretched his arms and let out a big yawn. "Oh, wow. It's been a long, tiring day, what with saving the universe and all." Everyone nodded in agreement. "I think we'll all have to stay the night on the TARDIS. Why don't I lead everybody to their rooms?" One by one, the Doctor led his companions to the rooms in which they had once lived in while they traveled with him. When they got to Rose's room, the Doctor turned on the light. Rose's room was in the exact same state it had been it before the Battle of Canary Wharf. The hot pink bed was partially made. There were magazines scattered about the room. On the bed was Rose's purple shirt, which she had long forgotten about.

"You kept it," Rose sweetly said.

"Of course. I always keep everything of my companions," the Doctor said, smiling at her.

"Where do we sleep, as we've never been here before?" Thalia asked, motioning to herself and Jenny.

"Oh, right! Well, the best thing about the TARDIS, Thalia, is that it always knows when someone needs an extra room and what they need it for. Jenny, will you look to your right, please?" the Doctor asked. Jenny turned to her right to see a room with camouflage wallpaper and a light green bed with black pillows fresh pajamas folded on top of it.

"Wow. This thing really knows me," Jenny remarked.

"Yep. That's the power of the TARDIS. It gets inside your head, knows what you like, and you'll see if it likes you in return. I think she does," the Doctor said. Turning to Thalia, he started, "Thalia, you can sleep-"

"Can we both sleep in here tonight?" Rose asked, interrupting him. He took one look at her and he knew that Rose needed this night to catch up with her daughter and hold her close after so many weeks of not being able to see her.

The Doctor nodded. "Okay. I'll head on down to my room, then. Sleep well."

Thalia and Rose cleaned up and changed into pajamas in Rose's old room. They sat on the bed. Rose took a deep breath and said, "Thalia, I know you've been having a lot of questions for a long time, and I haven't been completely honest with you. I think it's time you knew the truth." Rose then proceeded to tell Thalia the full story of her life, how she was born in an alternate universe to a poor family, how her father and died when she was a baby, how she had left school early for a boy who broke her heart, how she met the man who swept her off her feet and showed her extraordinary things in the universe, and how they were untimely separated before she found out she was pregnant with his child.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever heard something so beautiful and tragic before in my entire life," Thalia said, shocked by everything she had just heard.

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked.

"Confused, mostly. Why didn't you tell me all this before?"

"It was very painful for me to talk about. Besides, I had no proof. How could I tell you that your dad was in a parallel universe when I couldn't get you to it? How could I tell you that you have two hearts because your dad and his family does when there is no one else that does? If I told you all that, you wouldn't have believed me. And overall, I wanted you to have a normal life, where you don't have to worry about monsters and aliens. I've always tried to protect you from that. But as I've recently learned, I can't protect you from everything, especially not creatures who hate your father for some of the things he's done to protect others. But I will damn sure do my best," Rose answered.

"So I guess there really are people and aliens out there to get me, huh?" Thalia asked. Rose nodded.

"But as you can see, there is nowhere I wouldn't go for you. And you are not alone in this. You have other people who love you, who will protect you at all costs," Rose said, putting her hand on Thalia's cheek.

"Do I need to be afraid of him-the Doctor-my father?"

"Oh no. He's been through war, he's lost his whole species and people he loves, and I think that's made him a darker man. But at the same time, he knows what is right and what is wrong and he will go above and beyond to protect everybody. No matter who you are, he sees your importance, even if you don't see it yourself. That's what he did for me," Rose answered

"You really loved him, didn't you?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"Do you still?" Thalia asked. Rose looked down and took a long sigh. "It's okay if you do. I can tell he really still loves you and I think you two would be great together," Thalia added.

Rose finally said, "I want to think he does, but he was just never that great at saying it. And honestly, Thalia, I haven't thought about it in so long. I thought I would never see him again, so I decided it was best to move on with my life. We both know I've tried other men. But no one could ever hold a candle to your father. I think I've known that all this time. And now that all of this has happened, I don't know what's going to happen next. But I know we will get through it together, and everything will be all right in the end. Come here." She pulled Thalia into a hug and kissed her temple. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too. And you're an awesome mum," Thalia said.

"Thank you. By the way, you're so grounded when we get back home for running away."

"I kind of figured that," Thalia said, embarrassed. The two lay down until Thalia fell asleep. Rose sat up, watching her daughter's chest rise and fall, and petting her hair. Suddenly, she saw a shadow coming from behind her. She turned around to see the Doctor leaning against the threshold, watching them.

"Hey," she said, smiling.

"Hey," he said back. Looking at Thalia, he said, "She asleep?"

"Sound asleep," Rose answered.

After a brief pause, he asked, "Will you come with me?"

Rose turned to a sleeping Thalia, then back to the Doctor and said, "Yes." She got up and followed him out of her old bedroom. Taking her hand, he led her to his study, where he poured a hot cup of tea for her and one for himself. For a long time, they caught up on their lives since that infamous day on the Norwegian beach.

"And I finally met a man called Alonzo. On a crashing spaceship called the Titanic, no less. I used that line on him, 'Allons-y, Alonzo!' I don't think he quite got it, though!" Rose laughed. "And how are Jackie and Pete doing?" the Doctor asked.

"Um, they're good. You know, they had Tony about a month after I had Thalia. Pete's still working hard and making good money to provide a fancy life for my mum and Tony. He helped me get my own place and the job at Torchwood and he let Mickey and his gran come and live with us. He adores Thalia. It didn't take too long for us all to accept each other as family."

"That's good. I'm glad you finally got the family you've always wanted."

"Yeah, me too," Rose said, although she sounded as if she didn't entirely mean it.

"You're a great mum, Rose. You would go above and beyond for your child.

She's so much like you, Rose: brave, adventurous, compassionate, headstrong."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," Rose said. After a brief pause, she coldly asked, "And Jenny's mum?"  
>The Doctor sighed and said, "There is no mother. There never was. The people on the planet Messaline forcibly used a tissue sample from me to create a soldier for their war against the Hath. They imprisoned us because of my pacifist views, but we escaped. We ended the war between them, but at the price of her life. She stood in the way of me and General Cobb's gun. She died in my arms. I thought there was no more hope, so I left and never looked back. After we lose the ones we love, Rose, we go on and remember them."<p>

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea," Rose said, shocked by Jenny's tragic story.

Looking down at the table between them, the Doctor asked, "So that day, on Bad Wolf Bay, you knew?"

Drawing in her lips and looking down, Rose nodded and answered, "Yeah, I knew."

"You told me it was your mum who was having a baby and not you."

"Well I didn't lie completely. She was three months along…I was four."

"Why didn't you tell me?" the Doctor asked, his voice filled with sadness and suppressed anger.

Rose sighed and answered, "That day on the beach, I had every intention of telling you. I hoped that if I did, you could come over to the parallel world and we would raise her together. But then you told me that you couldn't come through or else the two universes would collapse. I know I said I didn't care, but it was at that moment that I realized that if I did tell you, that you would risk the universes collapsing just to be with me, and I couldn't have that. I was afraid that something would go wrong and I would lose the baby. And after losing you, I couldn't lose anything else. I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"You're right. You're absolutely right," the Doctor simply said.

"You remember that day pretty well then?" Rose asked.

The Doctor nodded, "It was one of the worst days of my life. And I've seen many bad days, Rose. But on that day, I was saying a permanent goodbye to one of the best people I had ever met, someone who helped me see the light in the world after a very dark time for me, someone who taught me how to feel for humankind again, someone I knew I could never replace."

"And on that day, the last thing you said to me before you disappeared was my name. How was that sentence going to end?" Rose asked.

The Doctor didn't respond. After an awkward silence, he said, "Oh, now it's been so long, so much has happened to you since then, it doesn't really matter."

"Really? Is that really where we stand right now?" Rose angrily asked, slamming down her teacup and standing up.

"Rose, please, calm down," the Doctor began.

"No, I will not calm down! I pour out my heart and soul out to you and the one thing you can say is my name? You think it hasn't driven me mad sometimes, wondering what you were going to say to me, holding on to any hope that you could return my feelings? Knowing that I could never know how you ever truly felt about me while you gallivant across the other universe with someone else?

Meanwhile, I carry _your_ child inside me for nine dreadfully painful months, and I raise her on my own. I try to fill your void with a few other men, but let's face it, Doctor- no one can even compare to you. I work at a place where they are very curious about my past with you, but working there still makes me feel close to you. And then the one thing that's been keeping me sane these past fifteen years is taken from me back to my original world and I know I can't get her back without having to see or hear from you again. And do you think I haven't thought about it, what it would be like to see you again after all these years and maybe finally get some form of closure from you. If you don't get how much I love you at this point, then I don't see any point to continue talking to you," Rose shouted.

The Doctor briskly stood up, walked over to Rose, and looked down at her square in the eye. "The first time I sent you back, before I regenerated, I never thought you would find your way back to me. And again, at the Battle of Canary Wharf. Both times, I was thinking only of your safety and well-being. I was sending you back to live a stable, safe life with your family. I was setting you free-free to live your own life, to date, to marry, to find a suitable father figure for a child like Thalia.

Only every time, I never realized how much it hurt, how much I missed you until it was too late. After Bad Wolf Bay, I was sad, bitter, and broken because I had lost someone who had helped me get through the darkest period of my life. And then my life was dark again because you weren't in it. I ruined my friendship with Martha and that upset me even more. But I fought. I fought on because I had the security of knowing that you were out of the danger zone with me. I fought on to keep any place I could find a safe place for you. If you don't understand how much _I _love _you_ at this point, then that sentence doesn't need to be completed."

"You just did," Rose whispered. "Quite right to," she added. They both placed their arms around each other's necks and their lips crashed together. They ran their fingers through each other's hair as their tongues spent their leisurely time exploring each other's mouths. The Doctor picked Rose up by her thighs and carried her out of his study. They continued making out feverishly as the Doctor pushed her up against the wall. They pulled apart to catch their breath and Rose tried to untie his tie. The Doctor sucked on Rose's neck, causing Rose to emit a small moan.

Rose shoved off the Doctor's pinstriped jacket and moved her hands to his waist and began to unhook his belt. She pulled it off and tossed it to the floor. The Doctor placed his hands underneath Rose's pajama top. The Doctor and Rose engaged in another steamy make-out session while the Doctor searched for his room. Once he found it, he carried Rose inside and slammed the door shut with his foot as passion enveloped them.


	14. Pillow Talk

**Hi, everyone! Sorry for the long wait. It's been a tiring summer, I've started a new story, "One Last Time," and I'm settling into a new school year. I just wanted to take this time to address some of the things I've read in the comments. First one being that Jenny and Thalia seemed to be able to fly the TARDIS and have a mental connection with it almost immediately and with no assistance from the Doctor. I could be wrong, but I believe I read somewhere or saw it in one episode that some Time Lord abilities are innate but can be improved upon in time and that the TARDIS does try to connect with everyone who enters her, including Jenny, Thalia, and Jack. Another criticism was that I was making Rose too soft on Thalia for being disrespectful and running away. At this point, Rose is realizing that a small part of this ordeal is on her for not being honest with Thalia. It's also a highly emotional time for Rose as she has lost her daughter, crossed dimensions to get her back, killed any Daleks who tried to stop her, and reunited with the man she has loved for sixteen years, so she may not always be thinking clearly. Plus, she grounded her. Also, if you had been through what Thalia has been through, would you want your mother to scold and punish you for something that happened to you, or would you want her to be sympathetic and understanding? Please think about that. I just wanted to get that off my chest.**

**Also, I do not own F.R.I.E.N.D.S., as there is a reference to one of the final episodes in this chapter. **

**I was also considering having Jenny and Thalia walk in on the Doctor and Rose, but I felt that might be a bit much. Still, this chapter, as well as the one before it, is rated T or PG-13 for some of the language and content. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Pillow Talk

After a long, active night and what felt like eight hours worth of sleep (it was hard to tell time in a time machine, after all), Rose stirred and opened her eyes. It took her a moment to realize that she was in the Doctor's room in the TARDIS, a place she had longed to be for fifteen years. She felt the Doctor's arms wrapped around her bare body. Slowly, she shoved her disheveled blonde hair out of her face and turned to face him. He yawned, opened his eyes, and smiled at her. His brown hair that spiked in all directions was even more messed up than it usually was. "Good morning," he softly said.

"Good morning," she said back.

"So last night was…wow..." he started to say.

"One of the best I've had in a long time," Rose finished his sentence.

"Me too," he said, grinning from ear to ear as he gently kissed her.

"We were always very good at that," she said.

"Obviously," he agreed. "There's a five-foot-tall reminder of that. You learned some new moves, Rose Tyler!"

"My assistant Mary gave me _Sex for Dummies_ as a gag gift during a Dirty Santa one year at Torchwood," Rose answered as she kissed him again. "Oh, I've missed this. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Rose. So, so much. I haven't been as happy and as welcoming to people as I was when you were around. It ruined my friendship with Martha because she fancied me and I still wasn't over you. I never truly was."

"Neither was I. I tried dating a few times, but they were all idiots and short-term. I wanted someone to help me get over you and be a good father figure to Thalia. But no one could ever compare to you."

"There have been some dark times, Rose. But now with you and Thalia and Jenny here, I feel like there is some light in my life again. I never want to let any of you go ever again." Rose smiled and the two kissed again. "Speaking of the girls, what do you think they're up to right now?" the Doctor asked.

"Probably talking about how cute Captain Jack's butt is," Rose answered.

"You think it's cute?" the Doctor asked, shocked and offended.

"Oh, yeah." The Doctor frowned, pouting out his lower lip. "But nowhere near as cute as your butt," Rose finished.

"That's better," the Doctor said. He giggled and squealed as Rose grabbed his firm buttocks. They then started making out underneath the sheets. Rose then positioned herself on top of the Doctor.

"Oh wow, you really want this, Rose!" he exclaimed in between kisses.

…

Thalia slowly stirred in her mother's old bed on the TARDIS. She raised herself up and realized that her mother was not with her. She got up out of the bed and walked to the corridor. When she opened the door, she saw Jenny getting out of her room as well.

"Good morning!" Jenny greeted her sister.

"Good morning," Thalia replied. "You haven't seen my mum, have you?"

Jenny shook her head. "Nope." The girls then noticed the Doctor's belt and jacket on the floor and followed them to his room. They heard giggling, moaning, heavy breathing, and bed springs coiling and releasing. Jenny and Thalia then heard the voice of the TARDIS inside their heads.

"I think the TADIS just told me that I really don't want to know what's going on in there," Thalia said.

"I heard the same thing," Jenny said.

"Let's go see if this TARDIS has a kitchen so we can fix ourselves some breakfast," Thalia said.

"Ok," Jenny agreed as they headed down the corridor. "So what were they doing back there?" she asked.

"Well, for us humans…"

…

Martha stood in the kitchen, fixing herself a hot cup of coffee. She turned around to see Mickey standing there. She gasped in shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Martha. I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's fine. Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure, I'd love some." Martha turned around and started to fix another cup of coffee.

"So how does it feel being back in here?" she asked.

"Kind of strange. I don't think the TARDIS really liked me that much to begin with," Mickey answered.

"Yeah, I feel like she always wanted _them_ together," Martha added.

Mickey got up and went to the pantry, where he found muffins, bananas, and cereal. Struggling to hold each of them, he asked Martha, "Which one do you want?"

Martha giggled at his awkwardness and answered, "A muffin, please." Mickey handed her a muffin, she handed him a cup of coffee. Unable to hold the cup and the bananas and the box of cereal, he dropped them all and spilled his cup.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry, Martha!" he said as he scrambled to pick everything up and clean up the spilt coffee with a towel.

"That's fine, Mickey." When Mickey finally cleaned everything up, he grabbed another muffin and sat back down at the table with Martha.

"So you're a doctor? A real one?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah. I work for UNIT."

"Well at least with everything else that's going on, I get to meet a doctor I actually like. And a pretty one at that," Mickey said. Martha turned away, smiling and blushing. Just then she noticed Jenny and Thalia walking toward them.

"Oh. Good morning, Jenny, Thalia," they said.

"Good morning."

"How did you girls sleep in here last night?" Mickey asked.

"Fine," they both answered.

"Are your parents up yet?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," Thalia emphatically answered. She and Jenny fixed themselves some cereal and sat down with Mickey and Martha. Just then, the Doctor and Rose lazily entered the kitchen hand in hand with large grins plastered on their faces. Rose was back in her pajamas from the night before and the Doctor was wearing a white T-shirt and red boxers hidden beneath a blue pinstriped robe and white fuzzy slippers.

"Good morning," they enthusiastically said, more so than any normal person in the morning would.

"Good morning," everyone replied.

"You guys look…like you got a very good night's sleep last night," Martha hesitantly said.

"The best in a long time," the Doctor answered. He placed his hands in his pocket and grabbed some bananas from the pantry.

"How did you sleep last night, Thalia?" Rose asked. "I'm sorry I left. I just wanted to talk to your father alone."

"Oh, it's fine. I understand. I slept fine. I think the TARDIS really agrees with me," Thalia answered.

"Good. I'm glad you like it here," Rose said. The Doctor passed out bananas to everyone. As he passed Rose's seat, he reached down and grabbed her behind. Rose loudly giggled in response. The Doctor giggled as well. Everyone else rolled their eyes and awkwardly looked away. Just then, Jack, Sarah Jane, and Donna entered the kitchen. When Jack saw the flustered looks on his friends' faces and their disheveled hair, he knew immediately what had happened between them.

"Good morning. I can see you guys had a great night," he suggestively said. "Why didn't you guys invite me?"

"Jack!" Rose shouted. "Not here, not in front of the kids," she said through gritted teeth.

"It's okay, Rose. Thalia explained it all to me," Jenny said. "You two were making some more babies." Thalia moaned in embarrassment, regretting explaining human sexuality to her sister, and placed her head down on her arms on the table.

Donna gasped. "Doctor! Rose! You guys can't do that! Not with these two on board!" she exclaimed, pointing to Jenny and Thalia.

"Look, Thalia, as you'll get older, you'll find that when two people care about each other very much..." Rose started to explain.

"Mum!" Thalia interrupted. "I'm okay with it. I'm glad that you two have found each other again. I really am. Just don't talk about…doing _that_ so much."

"Understood," Rose nodded.

"So, since this is the most people I've had on board the TARDIS in a while, and since I haven't seen a lot of you in a long time, and since this is Jenny and Thalia's first time on the TARDIS, I was thinking we should all take a very special trip before going back home," the Doctor said.

Everyone nodded and said, "yes" in agreement.

"Doctor, as much as we would love that, Thalia's grounded for sneaking off to the arcade where she was taken from when I specifically told her not to go. It would really mean a lot to me if you backed me up on this," Rose said. Thalia hung her head in defeat and embarrassment.

"Then we'll stay on the ground on this trip," the Doctor piped back. Rose sighed, rolled her eyes, and giggled, knowing he had beat her on this one. "Rose, this is your first time back here in fifteen years. I want to take you and Thalia somewhere special. Don't you want to make our time here worthwhile too before you go back to your family in the parallel dimension?" he asked sweetly. Rose smiled and nodded.

"So where are we going?" Thalia asked.

"Somewhere legendary," the Doctor answered. "Now everyone finish breakfast and go get dressed. Everyone got up and headed back to their rooms. Jack approached the Doctor with a sly grin that begged for more information on the previous night. The Doctor grinned and mouthed "Five times," and held up his hand. Jack gave him a high five. The Doctor then took Rose's hand and the two giggled and strutted down the corridor.

"There are couples at my school that are less annoying than them," Thalia said to Jenny.

"We heard that!" the Doctor and Rose shouted.


	15. The Droogs of Dryzorgia

Chapter 15: The Droogs of Dryzorgia

The TARDIS landed with a loud thump that sent nearly everyone to the floor. "Is it always this bumpy?" Thalia asked as she got up.

"Some of the time," Rose answered, pushing herself up. Thalia noticed the Doctor standing by the door. He stepped aside and moved his hand, allowing her to exit first. Thalia opened the door and stepped outside the TARDIS. She felt a crisp breeze blow across her face and lift her hair. Jenny exited after Thalia, followed by the Doctor, Rose, and everyone else. They were quite surprised by what they saw.

It was a place unlike anything any of them had ever seen before. The sky was a deep midnight blue painted with large pale stars and a full pockmarked moon. Pressed against the dark blue sky were trees dark as night with shaggy barks, enthroned by mossy vines. But perhaps the most shocking part of this new place was the deep purple grasses that covered the landscape.

"Where are we?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know. I don't think I've ever been here before?" Rose answered.

"Me neither," the rest of the companions said.

"Oh, now this is a place like no other," the Doctor said, raising his hands in excitement. "Welcome to Dryzorgia. A rather peaceful planet compared to most. Very woodsy, very quiet. Really gives you a good place and a lot of time to think."

"It seems so dark, so gloomy, so sad," Thalia said.

"It may appear that way at first, Thalia, but one thing I've learned since the first time I came here is that you have to find your own light in even the darkest of places," the Doctor said. Upon his words, a nearby bush began to light up with bright hues of blue, yellow, pink, green, and purple. Suddenly, small creatures flew out of the bush, making fast, high-pitched chirping noises. They appeared in all neon, fluorescent colors. They lit up every few seconds like fireflies. They couldn't have been more than half a foot high. They had small black eyes, small, smashed-in noses, and two small pairs of transparent, rubbery wings. They had small arms and legs that aside from their size and color were just like a human's. The creatures and their noise startled the crew.

"What were those?" Jenny asked.

"Those, Jenny, were Droogs," the Doctor answered.

"Droogs?" Martha asked.

"Droogs. Terribly shy creatures. But once you stay in a certain place for a long enough time, they'll come to you. They often hang around by large bodies of water. Speaking of which, I think there's a pond close by. Come along. Allons-y!" The Doctor waved his hand and led the group.

"So, the first adventure we all take after saving the universe from absolute destruction is taking your daughters to see fairies?" Donna asked sarcastically.

"These are no fairies, Donna. They're more docile than other creatures we've encountered for sure, but they can't grant wishes or do any sort of magic," the Doctor answered.

They all ran to find the pond. Suddenly, Mickey stumbled and tripped over a rock. He screamed and groaned in pain.

"Oh my God! Mickey, are you all right?" Martha asked, running to him and leaning over him. Mickey continued to wince and groan in pain as Martha pulled up his leg pant to get a better look at his ankle. "Okay, I can't see it too well, but I don't think it looks too bad." Mickey looked up and pushed himself up to get a better look at Martha. The moon and the stars illuminated her dark skin. "I think you'll be just fine, Mickey," Martha said. As she turned to face him, she was startled by how close their faces were. Like Mickey, she too was impressed by how the moon and the stars illuminated his dark skin.

Interrupting them, the Doctor said, "Yeah, you better watch out for those rocks. They can just pop up out of nowhere and trip you. Can you walk, Mickey?"

"I think you should probably lean on me for a little while, just to be safe," Martha said, offering her shoulder. Mickey leaned on her and placed his arm around her shoulder and she placed her arm around his waist. Everyone slyly smiled at the sight. "Okay, let's take things a little bit slower now," the Doctor said. "Besides, I think we're almost there." They continued to head toward the pond.

"You can carry me if you want. You know, just to make sure I don't fall on any hidden rocks," Donna flirtatiously suggested to Jack. He ignored her.

Soon, the group arrived at the pond, which reflected and refracted the abundant light of the moon and the stars. They stared in awe of the magnificent sight. Droogs were flying in left and right. They made sudden dives to the surface of the water only to rise as soon as they dove. They hovered above the pond and danced with each other. They lit up the dark sky with fluorescent hues of every neon color imaginable. The Droogs then dove close to the group and floated around them.

"They're attracted to curiosity and wonder, especially for those who have childlike ingenuity," the Doctor piped in. Each person walked off to get closer to a Droog. Thalia stretched out her hand and a pale blue Droog lit up and smiled at her. She smiled back. A chartreuse one flitted around Jenny. A pink one danced in front of Rose. A purple one smiled at Jack. A red one flew in front of Martha. A yellow one played with Sarah Jane's hair. A white one tried to shake Donna's hand. An orange one lay down on Mickey's head.

Thalia giggled as the Droog reached out its small arm to touch her hand. It lit up and raised both of its tiny hands to touch Thalia's palm. She then cupped her hands as the Droog huddled into a ball and lay down in her hands.

The Doctor heard a loud zipping noise. He looked up to see another pink Droog. "Oh, hey there Skarka! Long time, no see." The Droog flew in circles around his face before flying over to see Rose.

"Well, hello there!" Rose said. "I see you two know each other."

"Oh, yes. Skarka and I, we go way back. The two of them made their way over to a nearby boulder and sat down. "I came here a lot between you and Martha and Donna. Those were some pretty sad times. I came here to try and think things through, come to terms with things, and simply to take a break from everything else that is wrong with the universe. I shed a lot of tears here over you guys. But these guys here just fly around without a care in the world and their carefree, joyous spirit, it wears off on you, and sometimes that's a good thing. These guys here really helped to bring me out of a dark spot in my life, just like you did."

"I wish I had a place like this to myself so I could figure my life out when things got bad. But I was really lucky to have my family and Mickey there to support me. And I found my own Droog, my own light in life," Rose said, watching Thalia chase some Droogs. She looped her arm in with his and rested her head on his shoulder as they watched their daughters play with, chase, swat, and splash at the Droogs.

Suddenly, they heard Mickey scream. They raised their heads to see an orange Droog and a green Droog pulling on his ears. The Droogs dragged him through the tall grasses. Jack, Donna, Sarah Jane, and Martha followed them, laughing at the sight of a grown man being dragged by creatures much smaller than him. "That's enough. Let go of him already," she said. The Droogs obeyed her and flitted and lit up around the two of them.

"Thanks for that," Mickey said.

"No problem."

The Doctor got up and walked over to his daughters, who were trying to catch Droogs like fireflies. "It looks like you guys are having a lot of fun."

"We are!" they excitedly said.

"I never knew traveling in time and space could be so much fun," Jenny said.

"Yeah, well I thought you guys deserved something very relaxing after being kidnapped by the Daleks. Now you've seen that the extremities of space and time has so much danger and darkness, but this place…this place is one of the few, rare, pure gems in the world. And I'm glad I got to share it with the people I love." The girls smiled at this. The Doctor looked down at a nearby bush and picked two dark blue roses from it. He gave one to Thalia and the other to Jenny. Jenny held her blue rose and Thalia stuck hers in her hair, behind her ear. "So that you can always remember this day and your first real adventure with your father," the Doctor said.

"I never want this day to end," Thalia said.

"Yeah, well unfortunately everything ends. That's one of the biggest truths of being a Time Lord. Everything is so fleeting and we only have so much time to enjoy it. You can't take everything for granted. And I have to get you all back home. I know your grandparents and your friends are desperate to see you. I know you miss them, too." Thalia sadly nodded. "All right everyone! Five more minutes and we're all back in the TARDIS, ready to take everyone home."

"Aw, but we were having so much fun!" Donna whined.

"Five more minutes and that's it," the Doctor reminded her. After five more minutes had passed, everyone drudgingly made their way back into the TARDIS after a long, fun adventure.

"Well that was some of the most fun I've had in a long time," Sarah Jane said. "And I'm glad I got to spend it with all of you, the Doctor's family, the biggest family ever in all of time and space."

"Thank you, Sarah Jane," the Doctor said. He walked over to the console. Jenny and Donna followed him.

"So will you still be travelling with my dad after all this?" Jenny asked Donna.

"Oh, yes. Travelling with him has given me so much joy and so much confidence I never knew I had."

"Will Martha?"

"Oh I don't know. She's got her job back at UNIT and I think she may be wanting to spark something up with Mickey over there," Donna said, eyeing Martha and Mickey talking. Jenny then walked over to her father, who was slowly adjusting flips, switches, and levers on the console.

"So you're taking Rose, Thalia, and Mickey back to their family in the other universe, right?"

"That's right," the Doctor answered, moving around and not looking up from the console.

"And then you're taking Martha, Jack, and Sarah Jane back home?"

"Right."

"And you'll be keeping Donna with you?"

"Absolutely."

"So where does that leave me? I have no home to go to."

The Doctor finally looked up at her. He paused for a moment and said, "I'll figure out something, but one thing's for sure-you will definitely not be alone. You've been alone for far too long and that's not good for you." Jenny smiled.

Rose and Thalia leaned against the rails of the console. Thalia looked down at the floor.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"It's just…I've just met my father and my sister. I've met all these wonderful people. We've done all these amazing things that were beyond my wildest dreams. And now we're going back. Back home, back to reality, back to a dull, mundane life where nothing like this will ever happen again."

"Yeah, it was a rough transition for me too. Trust me, there are many days when I wish I could be travelling through time and space with your father instead of working at Torchwood and living that mundane sort of lifestyle. But I know I have responsibilities there and to you and to my family. And I try to live my life the way your father would want me to. You'll understand someday. And you're still grounded, by the way."

"I know," Thalia sadly said. "I just don't want all this to end."

"All right everyone! Next stop-Pete's world! Allons-y!" the Doctor shouted as he put the TARDIS into motion. Everyone clung tight to whatever they could find to support themselves. For most it was either the rail or the console. For Mickey and Martha, it was each other's hands. Rose looked down at the floor. As much as she knew her family wanted to see her and Thalia, she secretly didn't want her time with the Doctor to end so soon once again, especially after everything that had happened between them over the past few days.

…

Tony, Gus, and Chloe sat around the living room of the Tyler mansion. They looked around at the room, not saying anything. This had been a familiar scene over the past few weeks. Sometimes they talked about the people they had lost or played a game or watched a movie, but the atmosphere was mostly sad. Suddenly, they heard the strange, whirring sound of the TARDIS materializing. They looked around to see where that noise was coming from. Tony got up and went to the window and saw the TARDIS appearing out of thin air on a hill several feet from the mansion. "Mum! Dad! Hurry! Quick!" he called, his friends in quick pursuit.

Thalia and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, quickly followed by the Doctor, Jenny, Mickey, Martha, Donna, and Sarah Jane. "Well, it doesn't seem like a lot's changed," the Doctor said. "Welcome home, Rose and Thalia and Mickey!"

"Oh my God! It's Thalia and her mum! They're back!" Chloe shouted.

"Thalia! Thalia!" Gus and Chloe shouted as they ran out the door and to the hill. Thalia's face lit up and she ran to hug Chloe. She then hugged Gus. Chloe then surprisingly hugged Rose. "Oh, thank God you're all right, Ms. Tyler," Chloe said.

"Nice to see you too, Chloe," Rose said. After Gus hugged Thalia, he went over to give Rose a strong hug. "You too, Gus," Rose said.

"Oh, Thalia, thank goodness you're back! We were worried sick about you! Are you all right? I bet it was awful. Who are all these people?" Chloe asked.

"I'm fine. I've been through some horrible things, but through all that I met some incredible people," Thalia answered. "This is Captain Jack Harkness."

"And who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Chloe."

"Nice to meet you, Chloe." Jack said. Everyone glared at the Time Agent flirting with a teenage girl.

"And this is Martha Jones, Sarah Jane Smith, Donna Noble, and this is my sister, Jenny. And this man is our father. He just goes by 'The Doctor,'" Thalia said, leading Gus and Chloe through the crowd.

"You're Thalia's father?" Gus incredulously asked.

"Yep," the Doctor answered.

"You had Rose?" Gus whispered. The Doctor nodded. "And you let her and Thalia go?" he asked.

"One of the many things I deeply regret and wish would have turned out differently," the Doctor answered.

"So where have you been all this time?" Gus asked. "I always got the impression that Thalia's dad was some loser who left her and her mother flat before she was even born."

"Well you see, Gus, it's a lot more complicated than that," the Doctor started to explain before he heard more people running up the hill.

"Rose! Thalia!" Tony shouted, almost out of breath. He was followed by Pete.

"Tony!" Thalia shouted as she ran to embrace him.

"Oh, Thalia, I've missed you so much!" Tony said. "It's my fault. I never should have let you go out."

"No, no, Tony, it's my fault. I never should have disobeyed my mum."

"No, Thalia," Martha suddenly spoke up. "The Daleks would have found you sooner or later. They wanted you. They were hot on your trail. And most likely, within another week, they would have found you and your family would have died protecting you." The Doctor frowned and closed his eyes in anguish at the thought of Rose dead.

"Hey Tony! How've you been?" Rose asked as she went to hug her little brother.

"Just trying to function these past few weeks with you guys gone," Tony answered.

Pete finally reached the hill, out of breath "Oh, Thalia! My Thalia!" he exclaimed as Thalia ran to hug him.

"Grandpa!" she shouted.

Pete gently stroked his granddaughter's hair and kissed her temple. "It's okay, Thalia. It's all right now, love. All that matters is that you and your mother are back here safely." He then walked over to embrace Rose. He kissed her on the forehead. "You did a good job, sweetheart. You brought her back safely, just like you said you would." Rose nodded. Pete then noticed the Doctor. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped in shock to see the man he believed he would never see again. "Doctor!" he simply said.

"Hello, Pete. You're looking well," the Doctor said as he walked up to shake Pete's hand.

"I didn't think we'd ever see you again."

"Neither did I. I guess that's one good thing that came out of all these chaos."

"So I guess you know…everything," Pete said, struggling to find the right words to explain Thalia to him.

"Yeah, I know." After a brief pause, the Doctor started to ask, "So if you and your son are here then where's…" His answer soon came, slowly climbing the hill. Jackie Tyler was wearing her typical denim jeans with a pink shirt covered by a denim jacket and sneakers. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun with her bangs being swept in the wind. Once she got to the top of the hill and once she saw the Doctor, the weary expression in her eyes turned to one of fuming rage. She angrily marched toward him.

The Doctor stared at her and smiled, trying to appease her. "Hello, Jackie! How are you? Have you lost weight?" Jackie approached the Doctor and slapped him hard across the face.

"Mum!" Rose shouted.

"Nana!" Thalia shouted at the same time.

"Yeah, should've guessed that was coming," the Doctor said in pain, placing his hand to the cheek Jackie had just slapped. "Wait, what was that for again? I just saved your daughter, your granddaughter, and the entire universe from destruction. I don't think I deserve a slap for that."

"You got my twenty-year-old daughter pregnant!" Jackie shouted.

"Yeah, there's that," the Doctor sheepishly said before Jackie's other hand slapped the other side of his face.

"You're the reason I had to become a grandmother at forty!" Jackie shouted. The Doctor then started to back up. Jackie walked toward him. "I always swore that if you came back, that I'd kill you," she spat at him. "But since you Time Lords have that regeneration trick worked out, I'll just have to do my worst."

Jenny suddenly jumped in between the Doctor and Jackie. "Stop! Please!" she cried.

"And who is this? Your new girlfriend whom you take to all the places you used to take my daughter to?" Jackie snidely asked.

"Oh, no. I'm Jenny, his other daughter."

This made Jackie even angrier. "You have _another_ daughter? How many space broads have you knocked up? Aren't there any gas stations on Mars where you can park your TARDIS and buy condoms?"

"No, there are not, unfortunately," the Doctor answered, gently stepping in front of Jenny. This was a big mistake, as Jackie kicked the Doctor straight in the balls. He fell to the ground, groaning and holding his crotch in pain. Thalia, Rose, and Jenny helped him up. Everyone stared in shock.

"All right, Jackie, that's enough," Pete said, restraining his wife.

"Seriously, Mum, this is enough. It's not his fault," Rose said.

"I didn't even know she was pregnant with Thalia. If I did, I would have…I don't know what I would've done, what I could've done. As far as I was concerned, I would never see Rose again. I'm glad I did. I'm glad I got to meet Thalia."

"You don't get it, do you?" Jackie yelled. "Do you have any idea what you've done? Not just to Rose, but to this whole family? Heck, to this whole universe?"

"Mum, don't be so dramatic," Rose sternly ordered.

"I think I have the right to be dramatic after everything I saw you go through after that day at the beach. Because of you, she nearly died having the baby. She was crying out for you and you weren't there for her!"

"Wait, what? Rose, what does she mean by 'you nearly died?'" the Doctor asked suddenly getting to his feet and standing tall.

"What?" Thalia asked. "Mum, what's Nana talking about?"

"Mum, please, let's not go there right now," Rose said through gritted teeth. She turned to her daughter and the Doctor. "It's nothing. It happened a long time ago. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Well it matters to me, as your mother," Jackie Tyler said. Turning her sneer towards the Doctor, she continued. "You really want to know the effects you've had here? Well let me tell you, let me tell you all, what really happened after you left my daughter. I think it's about time everyone hears it."


End file.
